Fabric of time
by Leslie4
Summary: Willow goes back in time to meet Jack the Ripper and Spike Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fabric of Time

Author: Leslie 

Rating: R

Summary: Willow goes back to 1888 London and meets Jack the Ripper and William the Bloody

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. 

Feedback: Always welcome

Part 1

Willow was nervous about going to the new antique store, Timeless Treasures. The store had replaced Giles' magic shop that she had destroyed in her thirst for vengeance last year. Xander's company built it and Anya was going to manage it so she couldn't blow off the opening as much as she would have liked to.  

The memories were getting less and less painful as time went on.  Tara would always hold a special place in her heart but her friendship with Spike had helped her embrace life again. Nursing him through his insanity after she first came back to Sunnydale gave her a purpose. It also brought back memories of when she helped Tara when Glory had sucked her sanity away. Helping him had made her feel useful again and helped her take tiny steps toward her own redemption.

She was just getting ready to get into her car when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, Wills. Where are you? I thought we were going to meet at the store at 11:00. I wasn't supposed to drive by and pick you up was I?"

"Sorry, Buffy. I got caught up in memories and the time slipped by. I'm just pulling out of my driveway now I should be there in a few."

"Okay, see ya in a few."

~~~~~~

Willow was surprised at the number of people that had crowded in the store. Spotting Xander, Buffy and Dawn she made her way through the crowd. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Who knew so many people would come to an opening of an antique store. How's Anya doing?"

Xander said, "Ask her yourself" and nodded behind her. Willow turned and saw Anya smiling coming her way.

"Willow! I'm glad you could make it. Now go, look around and buy something."

Willow gave her a welcoming hug. "Looks like the store will do well. Congratulations Anya." 

Anya was able to combine her duties as a vengeance demon with her antique store duties. She had told Willow that when she explained to the owner that she might have to take some trips unexpectedly because of family commitment, the owner told her that was fine just try to look for anything that might be able to sell in the shop while she was traveling. So consequently the store had antiques from all over the world.

Willow wandered around the store for a bit but not really seeing anything that caught her eye. She knew she had to buy something if only to keep Anya off her back. 

Spotting a little room off to the side, Willow went to investigate. She could feel a little bit of magick coming from the room but she just put it down to residual magick from the magic shop. As she walked into the room she noticed some old books on a shelf and thought maybe she would find something for Giles. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dress dummy with a beautiful antique gown on it. It was made of delicate dark blue silk with lace on the cuffs and around the collar. Willow couldn't take her eyes off of it. The craftsmanship was amazing. She couldn't see any wear in the dress at all. Someone had taken very good care of it. 

"That's a beautiful dress. I think it would look very pretty on you." A man with a British accent said softly.

Willow turned around to see who had spoken and she saw an older gentlemen standing behind her.

"It is beautiful but not really me."

"Oh I don't know . . . I think in another time you would have been beautiful in it. Maybe going to the opening of a new Gilbert and Sullivan opera in London."

Willow smiled. "Maybe in another time and place but what would I do with it now?"

"Antique clothing can be a very good investment, besides I'm sure a lovely girl such as yourself would be able to find opportunities to wear it if you wanted to."

"It is beautiful." Willow knew with the connection she felt with this dress if she didn't buy it she would be kicking herself. "Okay, you talked me into it."

"Wonderful, let me just take it off the dummy and I'll bring it up to the front for you. Please, continue looking around."

Willow smiled her thanks and went to look at the books hoping to find something for Giles. She never noticed the sly look in the older man's eyes or the person in the shadows watching them.

The red head picked up a 1st edition of a lesser known Charles Dickens book and thought it would make a nice Christmas gift for Giles. Last year he had just started to collect 1st editions and she thought he might like a nice Dickens book to add to his collection. Thanking the Goddess that her computer games had taken off and she no longer had to worry about money.

Picking up the Dickens novel she noticed a small book that looked like a journal or diary. Ooh, now that looked interesting. As she thumbed through it she saw that it was written in 1888, Willow added this for herself to the book for Giles and went to the counter to pay for her purchases.

"Hey Willow, whatcha buyin'?" Dawn asked.

"I found a couple of books and a really nice Victorian dress."

Anya walked up behind the counter with the dress that Willow had seen earlier.  "I brought this back with me when I had a 'trip' to London recently. It was at an estate sale in one of the suburbs. When I saw it I thought about you, I'm glad you're the one buying it."

Willow gathered her purchases and went with Dawn to meet Xander and Buffy outside.

The older gentleman walked to the back of the shop after watching Willow leave with Dawn. "Well it looks like your plan is coming together. How could you be so sure that the witch would buy the dress?"

The man turned to his father, "In the journal I found that had the entries about the Ripper murders, it mentioned a red haired woman in that dress. The description of the woman tugged at my memory but it wasn't until last year when I saw Ripper with the red head in England that I figured out who the description reminded me of."

"I saw she bought a journal too. It wasn't your journal was it?"

"Give me some credit, father. I kept the journal I don't know what journal she bought but it wasn't mine."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ethan."

Ethan Rayne just smiled, "As soon as Anya bought the dress at the estate sale and told me that it was for your shop I knew everything was falling into place."


	2. Part 2

Part 2

After a full day of shopping and lunch with her friends Willow returned home with her purchases. She carefully unwrapped the dress and took it up to her attic/computer room. Anya had told her that she needed to keep the dress out of direct sunlight and in a climate controlled area to prevent damage. She carefully hung it on a padded hanger and put it on an old hat tree that was in the corner of the room. Looking at the dress in the corner and the computer terminal near it she thought that the tableau was a perfect metaphor for her personality. 

Sometimes she felt a little like Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde. Being a modern woman that loved all things involving technology and an old fashioned girl that liked old houses, antique furniture and reading journals about real people involved in historical events. It had probably started when she began to hang around Giles and read the old Watcher Diaries. 

She had been excited when Xander had told her about an old Victorian home that was for sale. Willow had jumped at the chance to renovate it and bring it back to its former glory. Of course she had a lot of help from Xander in the construction phase and Spike had helped her keep it accurate.  With his punk style and attitude sometimes it was easy to forget that Spike had once been a proper gentleman during the Victorian era. 

Even now with his chip and soul Spike didn't harm humans but once he had worked through his insanity the mad, bad and dangerous to know Spike had returned. His feelings for Buffy had changed with the return of snarky Spike. No longer did he pine away for someone that had absolutely no interest in him. Spike had come to terms with the human William and his feelings for Cecily and in doing so he also came to terms with his feelings for Buffy. They had a tenuous relationship at best and for the sake of Dawn and Willow they awkwardly got along. It was a little like divorced parents that got together when their kids invited them to the same function.

The sound of the door closing and the bellow of her name brought Willow down the attic stairs. 

"Up here, Spike." Willow's stomach gave a little flutter at the sound of Spike's voice. She wished she would get over her stupid crush that she had developed last year. Wasn't the patient supposed to fall in love with the nurse and not the other way around? They had developed a great friendship over the last year and she didn't want to screw it up. She met Spike coming up the stairs.

"Workin' on your computer, luv?"

"No, just putting something I bought up there."

Willow went to her entertainment center and pulled out a DVD. Spike looked at the cover and began to whine, "Not another Johnnie Depp movie".

"You know it's my turn to pick the movie this week. Besides you'll like From Hell. It's got blood and Jack the Ripper in it."

Spike rolled his eyes, "Fine. But it better have a lot of blood. Did you buy all sorts of antiques?"

"Now why would I have to buy antiques when I have a living antique for a friend?"

"Yeah but you haven't seen Giles in a year." Spike smirked.

"Smart ass." Willow said as she settled down on the couch to watch the movie.

~~~~~~~~

Ethan went back to the trunk where he kept the journal. He had bought the trunk years ago and recently discovered that the trunk's lining had come loose. Upon inspection he had noticed a journal tucked away in the lid. He was very pleasantly surprised to see that it seemed to have been written by Jack the Ripper. It detailed all his murders, not just the ones that had become infamous. 

He reread the section that began with the mention of the woman that Ethan now knew was Willow.

November 10,1888

I felt a strong magickal presence today. I didn't know where it was coming from until I happened to walk by a small, beautiful red head in a blue evening gown and felt her power. She holds such power and I feel a darkness in her that I am sure I can manipulate for my purposes. The man that helps me now doesn't have the magnitude of power that she does. I must find a way to meet her.

Ethan flipped closer to the front of the journal where Jack wrote about the magickal man that helped him.

August 6, 1888

I met an intriguing young man today. He was witness to my killing that woman in George Yard. When I turned my face towards him he didn't seem to be surprised that I am a vampire. I decided not to kill because I recognized a kindred spirit in him and I can use his magickal abilities to manipulate others.

The journal was strangely silent about what had happened to Willow and Jack the Ripper. When Ethan had seen Willow with Rupert he knew that she was his key to meeting Jack the Ripper and the man that helped him. He had always been fascinated with that time period and especially the Ripper murders. Now he was even more intrigued to have learned that the Ripper was a vampire as well. He always had suspicions about that but never could find evidence. He had searched every lead he could find on time travel spells. He had finally found it not long before he saw Anya buy that dress. That's how he knew the plan would come together. He planned to perform the spell soon and bring himself and Willow back to 1888 London.

~~~~~~

Spike rose off the couch trying not to wake Willow who had fallen asleep while watching the movie.  It hadn't been too bad and it brought back some memories of his time in London during that time. He doubted Willow would have appreciated his fond memories though.

He walked over and turned off the TV. "Willow . . . Red . . . Come on wake up."

Willow kept sleeping. With a roll of his eyes he carried her upstairs. She snuggled against his chest and her scent surrounded Spike. Her scent had always reminded him of his mother's garden after a spring rain. That was one of the reasons he had been so cruel to her when they had first encountered each other. She reminded him of his time as a human. When he had come to terms with his feelings for Buffy and Cecily he had also come to realize that he could care for Willow. She was a combination of light and dark like he was now. He would never act on his growing feelings for Willow. They had become good friends and he didn't want to screw it up. 

Despite what some people thought, vampires were a social bunch. They were always in groups and because of his chip he had started to become an outcast. But when he chose the Slayer over his Sire he had become a laughing stock. At least when Angel chose the Slayer over Darla he had the excuse of a soul. Spike didn't have that excuse. The only thing that kept him from being totally ostracized was that he hadn't killed Dru. 

After Spike laid Willow down on her bed he walked back out into the hallway. He was curious as to what she had bought at the antique store, she had evaded his question easily enough. As he got to the top of the attic stairs he saw the dress in the corner and he stood still. There was tingling in the back of his mind as he looked at the dress, like a memory that was just out of grasp. He shrugged it off. Probably just reminded me of a dress that Dru wore, he thought.

Spike wandered around a little bit more and saw the journal lying by Willow's computer. He picked it up and thumbed through it. He noticed it had been written in 1888 and that the handwriting was feminine. 

He randomly turned to a page and started reading.

August 6, 1888

My husband found a young woman alone and on the streets today. That in and of itself isn't unusual for there are a lot of women that don't have enough money and must sleep on the streets. Doing charity work for the church I witness this all the time. What is unusual is this woman was definitely someone of quality. My husband was concerned for her welfare and invited her to stay in our home.

She is a little shy but that is how a proper young lady should be. She says she has no memory of how she arrived here but I suspect the memory is just too painful for her to speak of it. Hopefully, one day she will feel comfortable enough to confide in me.

Spike closed the journal. He wasn't interested in some woman prattling on about her boring life. He couldn't figure out why Red would have bought it. Sometimes she was hard to figure out.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

The next morning Willow went to the attic to check her computer and see if she had any messages from work. While she waited for the messages to download, she glanced through the journal that was sitting beside her computer. It seems that the woman that wrote this was the wife of a respected scholar of some sort. He seemed to spend most of his time researching and writing something. The journal was written during the time of the Ripper murders and there seemed to be an outcry from the public to catch the killer. She wrote that her husband was very concerned with the mob mentality of the people. They would pounce on anyone that was remotely a suspect.

Looking up from the journal her eyes were drawn to the dress in the corner. She took the dress off the hanger and held it up to herself. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she tried to imagine what she would look like in that time period. 

She saw out of the corner of her eye that her messages had all been downloaded. She put the dress back on the hanger and got to work, time for play later.

~~~~~

While Willow was working on her computer, Ethan was gathering the magickal supplies he would need for the spell he would perform today. Luckily the supplies were simple enough to come by. It was the correct mixture of those herbs that was the tricky part.

He was walking around a corner with his arms full of bags when he almost ran into the Slayer, literally. He quickly averted his face and mumbled sorry and kept on walking.

Buffy's eyes followed the man that had almost knocked her over. "Rude much!" She turned to Dawn, "Can you believe that guy? He barely slowed down."

Ethan couldn't get over how lucky he had been. That had been way too close for comfort. He knew he was on the right track because the fates were definitely looking out for him, if Buffy had recognized him his plan to use Willow to find Jack the Ripper would have fallen through. He quickly turned another corner to get out of her line of sight. He returned to the house that he and his father were renting and began to set up for the ritual.

~~~~~~~

Willow finally completed programming the first level of the game she was working on. All this time spent in a Victorian house, the things she had bought in the antique store and watching From Hell last night had given her an idea for a computer game for catching Jack the Ripper. But instead of him being some run of the mill maniacal serial killer she gave him a Hellmouth twist and made him a vampire that you had to destroy. She had emailed her boss with the suggestion that morning and he had called her right away and told her he thought it was great. She had been working on it all morning and she was going to take a break.

As she stretched her muscles in her arms and back she heard the doorbell ring.  Opening the door she noticed that the mailman had left her a box. It was the dummy for her dress and she quickly took it upstairs to put it together.

~~~~~~

Ethan had experimented a few times with the different herb amounts for the mixture. The spell that he found hadn't been real clear. It had the amounts that were familiar to the person that wrote it. Instead of ¼ crushed ginger root it had 3 tumblers full of rowan bark. How big was tumbler full? But he had finally gotten it correct or at least he hadn't blown up another of his father's cauldrons. 

He carefully placed the candles in a circle and brought in the herbs and bowl. After everything was set up he went in search of that one special ingredient. He grabbed the journal out of the trunk lid and put it in his pocket. He would need to know where Jack would be when he got to London. Searching around in his room he found what he was looking for. Next we went in search of his father.

"Were you able to find me the right clothes?"

"As a matter of fact, this morning the last piece came into the store and I brought it back with me when I came home for lunch." Ethan's father said. He went to the bag beside the couch and pulled out a bowler hat.

Ethan smiled, "Perfect."  He took the hat from his father and went to get dressed in the other clothes he had found. Wouldn't do to arrive in London in Jeans and T-shirt.

Ethan emerged from his bedroom looking like a fine Victorian gentleman. Complete with hat and walking stick. "So how do I look?"

"Like you belong in another time and place. Are you sure the spell will work?"

"Well, I tried a little experiment with a watch. I sent it and then retrieved it. There is no way of telling if it went to another time but it did go somewhere. Besides for a chance to meet Jack the Ripper in person I would gladly be a guinea pig."

"Well, that's fine for you but what about the witch?"

"What about her? Are you becoming soft? When was the last time you cared about a pawn in a plan?"

"I don't, but she's powerful. I could feel the power just radiating off of her. I just wouldn't want to see what would happen to you if you pissed her off."

"You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough."

Ethan just rolled his eyes at his father and went back to the room where he had set up everything for the ritual. He pulled out the scrap of material from the hem of the dress that he had cut earlier and placed it in the bowl with the herbs. He turned to his father, "Well, hopefully if this works correctly you'll see me again in a few minutes. If I can accurately pick when to return I'll pick a few minutes from now."

~~~~~~~~~

Willow finally put the dress dummy together and it was sitting in the corner. Her curiosity was getting the better of her and she decided to try on the dress.

Luckily she was thin enough that the dress fit her without a corset. Not that she would ever wear one but it was nice to know she could wear this dress and not just look at it.  There must have been about a hundred buttons on it and she buttoned up as much as she could. No wonder people had maids dress them, she thought.

As she looked at her reflection she felt something stir in the air. Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on the energy that she was feeling. Someone was using some powerful magick. She felt the energy coming toward her and before she could prepare for the attack she was assaulted by an energy wave. 

She prayed to her goddess for protection and tried to break loose. She was able to give herself a little bit of freedom and she felt herself falling.  Bracing herself for the fall she tucked and rolled when she hit grass. Thank goodness she hadn't landed on a hard surface.

Willow stood and looked around. The first thing she noticed was the horse and carriages and the type of dress people were wearing. Oh my god, I've somehow been sent back in time, she thought. 


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Willow tried not to panic as she looked at her surroundings. She had no idea why she was sent back in time but she was going to find out. Whoever had done this for whatever purpose was going to be very sorry they had involved her.

She felt a hand lightly on her elbow, "Are you alright, miss?" A British voice said.

Willow turned around to see who had spoken and looked into the face of Giles but not quite Giles. He was dressed in typical late 19th century clothing. Willow just blinked at him, she couldn't seem to form words.

"Are you alright, miss?" He repeated. The poor girl had been almost hit by his carriage when he saw her roll on the grass.

Willow shook herself out of her daze and smiled, "Yes thank you." She saw his carriage nearby and figured he must have thought he hit her with it.  "I'm sorry I must have been woolgathering." Thank God she liked to read old journals. She could just picture his face if she had said, "No big, I didn't see ya."

"My driver's fault entirely. He didn't see you until it was too late. We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Sir Albert Giles."

Willow's smile just got brighter. What were the odds of this happening? The goddess had surely been looking out for her. She knew women didn't' shake hands in this era so she tried a small curtsey and hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Giles. I'm Willow Rosen..." Willow remembered just in the knick of time that anti-Semitism was very much a problem in Victorian England and she would have enough problems being a single woman without money in the middle of nowhere.

Willow went to put a strand of hair behind her ears that had fallen in her face and winced. She must have hit her head harder than she thought.

Albert noticed her wince. "Are you sure you're alright? May I take you to where you were going? It is the least I can do."

Oh great, Willow thought. Now what? She silently prayed that this Albert Giles was like her Rupert Giles. "Thank you, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She began to rub her temples and tried to look confused.  In as innocent a voice as she could, "I can't seem to remember where I was going." She bit her lip hoping that would bring tears to her eyes and silently apologized to women everywhere for the obvious attempt to appeal to the male of the era to protect.

Albert looked at the small red head in front of him and knew his wife would skin him alive if he let her wander the streets alone. She was obviously in pain and didn't have a place to go. He had always been a caretaker. His brothers used to tease him every time he would bring a wounded animal home. She would just be another in a long line of wounded animals.

He smiled at her, "My wife and I would gladly offer our home to you for as long as you need it."

Willow started to feel guilty but she really didn't have any place to go or any money. She was grateful that this Giles was as kind-hearted as her Giles and that she had been curious enough to try on the gown when the magick wave hit her. She didn't really want to think what it would have been like for her if she had come to 19th century England in her boxers and tank top that she had been wearing earlier. She would have probably ended up in the East End with the poorest of the poor.

Albert helped her into his coach and told his driver to continue home. "Your accent is American? Were you here visiting relatives?"

All that went through Willow's mind was 'Oh what a tangled web we weave when at first we practice to deceive'. So she decided to stick to the truth as closely as possible, besides she really sucked at lying.

"I really don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember is being in my home in California."

Albert saw the truth in her eyes and felt sorry for her. "Maybe in time your memory will return. My wife and I will do all that we can to help you."

"I know this must sound odd to you but could you tell me what the date is?"

He thought how stupid he was, of course she wouldn't know how much time had passed since she was in her home "August 6".

Well that's nice, Willow thought. How am I going to ask him what year? While trying to figure out a way to ask him without him hauling her to Bedlam she glanced down and saw a newspaper on his side of the coach. Looking down through her lashes she tried to read it upside down. August 6, 1888. Great it was awhile before Jack the Ripper struck. Maybe she was supposed to stop him, but wouldn't that alter time drastically? Her head was going to hurt if she kept thinking about all the dos and don'ts associated with time travel.

The coach stopped and the footman came out to open the coach doors. Albert got out and helped Willow down from the coach. She looked up and saw a beautiful town home. This must be where they stay when they come in from their country house. 

The butler had the door open and he escorted her inside. Willow just stared at all the beautiful Victorian furnishings. What she would have given to have some of this back in her house instead of the replicas that she had.

"Ian, this is Miss Rosen. She will be staying with us for a while."

Willow just gave a small nod of her head to acknowledge the introduction and a smile.

Ian returned the nod, "Lady Giles is in the sunroom, Sir."

Albert placed his hand on Willow's elbow and guided her to the sunroom. On entering the sunroom Willow saw a lady dressed in a beautiful gown sitting at what looked like a writing desk.

The woman looked up when they entered the room. She smiled when she saw her husband and was curious as to who the pretty red head was. 

"Good afternoon, darling. You're home early."

He leaned down and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sir Nigel sent me home to do some research."

"Miss Rosen, may I present my wife Lady Hannah Giles."

Willow gave a shy smile and a curtsey. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Giles."

Hannah gave a small curtsey in return. "Welcome to our home, Miss Rosen." She turned curious eyes on her husband.

"My coach almost ran over Miss Rosen this afternoon. When I found out she had no memory of how she came to London I offered her our home."

Willow was watching Hannah and biting her lip hoping that she was just as kind-hearted as Giles.  

With concerned eyes she turned back to Willow, "Oh you poor thing. Of course you may stay here."

Out of the corner of her eye Willow caught what looked like a journal. When she was able to get a better look at it she let out a gasp. Everything began to click in her mind and she saw the entry in her mind's eye. . . 

'August 6, 1888

My husband found a young woman alone and on the streets today. That in and of itself isn't unusual for there are a lot of women that don't have enough money and must sleep on the streets. Doing charity work for the church I witness this all the time. What is unusual is this woman was definitely someone of quality. My husband was concerned for her welfare and invited her to stay in our home.'

Oh my god, I'm the young woman found on the streets today.

~~~~~~~

Ethan couldn't believe his bad luck. He landed farther away from Willow than he thought he would and by the time he saw her she was talking to a gentleman. He was too far away to see what he looked like or what they were saying. To his horror she got into the coach and drove off with him. Now how was he going to get to Jack the Ripper through Willow? 

Ethan contemplated the ramifications of going to his family home and staying there. When he thought up this plan he didn't think about where to stay for a long period. He had plenty of money to stay in a boarding house for a month but he didn't know how long he would be here.

He wandered around for a while trying to find lodging. It seems it is difficult without a letter of reference. Who knew? What he wouldn't give for a nice 4 star hotel about now. Just as the sun went down he finally found a place to stay for the night.

After eating dinner at a local pub, Ethan decided to walk around George Yard and get his bearings so to speak. His walking stick had a pointed end that was covered with an end cap. He knew never to go anywhere in the dark without a pointed stick. Rounding a corner he thought he heard a scream but it was cut off so quickly he wasn't sure. He came upon an alley and looked down it. He saw a man leaning over the body of a woman. 

The man's head came up and yellow eyes stared at him from the dark. He realized he had just seen a vampire. He looked around to see if anyone else was nearby. The vampire stood and looked at Ethan with a calculating smile. That's when it clicked in Ethan's mind . . .

'August 6, 1888

I met an intriguing young man today. He was witness to my killing that woman in George Yard. When I turned my face towards him he didn't seem to be surprised that I am a vampire. I decided not to kill because I recognized a kindred spirit in him and I can use his magickal abilities to manipulate others.'

He was the magickal man that helped Jack the Ripper.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Willow had been here almost a month and she had attended party after party. She was still no closer to figuring out why she was here. No one had come to terrorize her and no one was using strong magick. She felt wisps of magick but nothing like she felt when she had been forced here. 

Tonight she was attending another boring party. This one was for a daughter of some Earl that was giving a piano recital. The girl was playing her heart out but it really wasn't the best. Willow felt sorry for her, but not sorry enough to suffer through another encore performance. She quietly excused herself and went outside to the garden.

Tomorrow night was August 30. Polly Nichols was going to be murdered by Jack the Ripper at around 3am which technically meant she died on the 31st. Should she go to the East End and try to interfere or let the murders happen on their own. Willow didn't know how much she should try to change the timeline. What if she was able to save Polly but Jack picked another victim? That would wipe out their descendants in one swipe. 

Maybe she would go to the East End just to check things out. Maybe not stop the murders but maybe stop more from happening. There had been a day when a double murder happened. What if all of them were supposed to be a double murder and she had stopped the others from happening? God, time travel was way too confusing. 

Willow had been thinking about just doing a spell and returning to her own time but she needed to find out why she had been sent here. She knew the magickal wave had been directed at her and not just a coincidence that she got trapped. The sound of polite clapping brought her out of her thoughts.

She went back into the concert room and joined in the applause. Albert saw her return and winked at her. He and Hannah made their way to her side. "Enough time has passed that we can make our polite goodbyes if you're ready."

GOD YES! Willow smiled with relief. "I am a little tired."

Hannah leaned in to whisper, "Not to mention bored."

Willow whispered back, "That, too."

Albert led them over to the Earl and his wife. "Please accept our apologies but we must return home. My wife and Miss Rosen are going to be handing out baskets for the church in the morning and I'm afraid we must call it an early night."

When they returned to the town house Willow retired early saying she really was tired. The Giles sent her curious glances and Willow was beginning to really feel guilty. She had been taking advantage of their generosity and she was starting to feel bad about it. 

She couldn't get to sleep so she decided to sneak down to the library and get a book to read. Hopefully that would help her fall asleep. Grabbing her robe, she descended the stairs trying not to wake the others. Looking around the library nothing was peaking her interest. The wall sconce to the left of the last bookshelf had blown out. She debated about lighting it with magick but was afraid that one of the many servants might see her and the last thing she needed was for someone here to discover that she was a witch. So she went in search of matches.

Willow finally found some in Albert's desk. Reaching up to light the sconce she found that she was too short. Lifting the sconce from the bottom to bring it down to her level she heard what sounded like a door opening. She turned around to see who had entered the library when she noticed that one of the bookcases had moved to reveal another room. Oh how very gothic novel, Willow thought.

She concentrated and didn't feel any magick so she slowly entered the back room. The bookcase closed behind her and sealed her in the dark, with a flick of her wrist Willow lit the candles. She knew no one would see her here so she didn't feel bad about using her magick. The room was lined with books and there was a desk in the middle. Looking around the room at the books, Willow realized this is where HER Giles had come by his knowledge of all things mystical. There were ancient tomes that Willow recognized from Giles' collection. She suddenly smiled feeling right at home. She made a decision to tell Albert about how she came to be here. She wouldn't tell him about Sunnydale, Hellmouth or witchcraft. She didn't want to screw up in any way HER Giles coming to Sunnydale.

Feeling better about her decision to include Albert she went back upstairs and to bed. She would talk to Albert in the morning. She would leave it up to him whether he told Hannah or not since Willow had no idea if she knew about her husband's mystical side.

Willow rose early the next morning, she wanted to talk to Albert before she and Hannah left to do charity work. She saw Hannah outside in the garden but there was no sign of Albert. Hoping that he hadn't already left she caught sight of Beatrice.

"Excuse me Beatrice, I'm looking for Sir Albert have you seen him this morning?"

"Morning, miss. Sir Albert just came downstairs. He was going towards the library."

Willow smiled, "Thank you". She headed towards the library and tried to figure out how to start the conversation.

She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in".

She smiled when she saw Albert sitting at his desk writing. "I hope I'm not interrupting but may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Please, come in and have a seat. What can I do for you, Willow?"

Willow didn't take the seat, she was too nervous. Biting her lip and taking a deep breath, it was now or never.

"I haven't been quite truthful with you or Hannah in regard to my coming to England." She looked up to see his expression.

He wore a kind smile and nodded his head. "I knew that from the beginning. I'm glad you trust us enough now to tell us what is bothering you. We would like to honestly try to help you."

She relaxed a bit after that. "I wasn't going to burden you with my problems but last night I made a decision to tell you as much as I could."

"What made you decide last night that you could talk to me?"

OK, here comes the tricky part, Willow thought. "I couldn't sleep last night so I came down here to find a book to relax me." Looking right in his eyes she continued, "I accidentally moved the sconce."

She waited for the dawning knowledge and his reaction. "I see."

Great he was wearing a poker face. Well suck it up and go on. "I'm not from your time."

Well that got a reaction! "What do you mean you're from another time?"

"When I left my house in California the year was 2004."

"How is that possible?"

"Okay, you have books on vampires, demons and other mystical things and you have a problem with my being from another time?"

"Actually, those are my books." Willow turned to see Hannah behind her. Just goes to show that even she could be prejudiced. She never considered that the owner of the mystical books would be a female from this era. She just knew that her mouth was hanging open.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Willow closed her mouth. "I'm sorry. I just assumed they belonged to Albert."

Hannah just smiled, "Most people do. Albert's research is academic and mine is mystical. He does help me at times but I'm more of a believer than he is. He keeps me grounded with his skepticism." 

Willow thought of Mulder and Scully except they were reversed.

Hannah moved further into the room and gave Albert a quick kiss. She whispered, "Thanks for trying to keep my secret, love." She indicated for Willow to join her on the couch.

"How did you come to our time period?" Hannah asked.

Okay, stick to as close to the truth as possible without revealing her witchcraft. "I think someone sent me into the past but I don't know who or why. I think it might have to do with a series of murders that will take place very soon. In my time they become infamous."

"But if you interfere won't you be changing the timeline for yourself and your reality?"

"That's the fine line I have to walk. I don't know if I changed the timeline originally and what occurs is supposed to occur or I am supposed to change the timeline now and other things occur."

"I understand your dilemma. Is it possible that you were supposed to meet someone here and that's why you got sent back?"

"Actually, I have thought of that." Willow paused not sure if she should tell them about her Giles or not.  Oh well, in for a penny in for a pound. "There is someone that means a great deal to me in my time that I think might become a relative of yours. I really don't think it was a coincidence that I met your husband that day and he kindly took me in."

Albert finally joined in the conversation, "So you think it was fate that brought you into my path? That because this person in your time means a great deal to you, you were thrust into the path of that person's ancestor. Meant to be sort of thing?"

"I think so, the odds alone of that happening have to be extraordinary. I think there is another hand in this." I just hope it is the goddess and not just the one that cast the spell, Willow thought to herself.

~~~~~~~

Ethan couldn't believe his luck. Malcolm had taken him under his wing. Ethan smirked, no wonder he later went by Jack the Ripper. Malcolm the Ripper doesn't quite have the same ring to it.

He and Malcolm were making quite the team. Ethan wasn't involved in the killings, he did have his standards but he did use his magick to subdue the victims. To be able to watch Malcolm's mind work was worth all this trouble. He had a manipulative personality that was poetry to watch. Ethan idly remembered HIS Ripper telling him once about a vampire named Angelus. How he loved to play mind games. Hmmm. I wonder where he is now. Malcolm and Angelus probably would make a very good team...or not. Maybe the egos would get in the way.

Tonight they were going to make their way to Buck's Row in Whitechapel. He had no idea what Polly Nichols looked like but he would let Malcolm pick out his victim. Fate would decide who it was. Ethan wasn't sure if he had already messed up his own timeline already or not. But he figured what the hell, you only got this opportunity once and he was going to play it to the end and not second guess himself.

~~~~

Willow and Hannah had spent the day in Whitechapel. Willow couldn't get over the amount of people that were jam packed into such a small area. Hannah had informed her that sometimes people, especially women, had to sleep in the streets because there was no room for them. Hannah also told her that the reason a lot the women of this time prostituted themselves was to get money so they could find a place to sleep.

"Aren't there shelters to help the poor in London?" Willow asked.

"Well there are workhouses and places like that but they aren't that much better than the streets."

No wonder Jack the Ripper had an easy time finding his victims even after there had been an outcry and people were aware. After walking around Whitechapel all day Willow had made up her mind that she was going back by herself and see what fate or the goddess had in store for her.

When they returned to the church to tell the vicar that they had finished, Willow looked through a box of clothing for the poor. She found some clothes that she thought would work and maybe she could blend in as a street urchin. While Hannah was distracting the vicar by speaking with him Willow quietly hid the clothes in a carpetbag that they had brought. Willow approached Hannah and the vicar and smiled, "Thank you so much for allowing me the opportunity to help."

"You are most welcome, Miss Rosen. We can always use another helping hand."

~~~~~~~

Willow waited until the entire house was asleep. She knew that Hannah and Albert were very concerned for her welfare but she finally convinced them that she could take care of herself and they reluctantly agreed to let her go to Whitechapel alone.

She dressed herself in the borrowed clothes that were too big for her and they made her look a lot younger than she was. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she laughed. She looked like she was about 16 and starving. The clothes just hung on her. Well I won't make an impression on anyone that is for sure, she thought. She checked for easy movement. If she had to fight hand to hand she would need easy movement. 

Willow put a stake that she had made up her sleeve for easy access. She hadn't met up with any vampires so far but that didn't mean they weren't here. Whitechapel would be the perfect place to hunt. The poor disappeared and no one cared. As Spike said Happy Meals on legs and Whitechapel would be a veritable smorgasbord.

That was the first time she allowed herself to think of Spike since this whole thing began. She wondered where he had been in 1888 and what he would have been like. She knew that Dru had turned him in 1880 so he would still be a baby vamp. She grinned to herself thinking of his reaction to her baby vamp remark. He hadn't killed his first slayer until 1900 so he wouldn't be that powerful yet.

She quietly left the town house and made her way to Whitechapel. It was teeming with people and Willow got a little discouraged. There was no way she would be able to find Polly Nichols here and she wasn't going to just sit where she knew the murder would take place. That would be a little suspicious. So instead she concentrated on magick hoping that whoever cast the spell would be here as well and use magick. Hopefully she could catch him that way, kind of like a magick divining rod.

It was getting close to 3:30 in the morning when Willow felt a small magick pull in the direction of Bucks Row. Gotcha, she thought and went in that direction. As she turned the corner she spotted a man with curly brown hair ahead of her. She was pretty sure the descriptions of Jack the Ripper was that he was dark and in one instance Jewish looking. Which made no sense. What was Jewish looking? In her case it was red hair and green eyes and in the case of one of her friends it was blond hair and blue eyes. Go figure. She watched the man closely anyway just in case. She didn't feel magick from him but she did feel uneasy in his presence. When he walked under a street lamp he stopped and turned in her direction. She let out a gasp. She would recognize those cheekbones and eyes anywhere. SPIKE!

She began to panic. Oh my god . . . am I supposed to meet him now or later. Shit, I definitely don't want to screw up my timeline with Spike! There was no help for it he was coming her way. 

She was no longer shy, scared Willow that had first met Spike in high school. She was badass Wicca Willow that almost sent the world to hell and helped him come out of his insanity so he better watch out. Maybe if she kept telling herself that she would begin to believe it too.

"Well, well. What have we here? Seems a little girl has lost her way." He said as he got closer to Willow.

She just rolled her eyes and thought next thing you know he'll be saying 'Look into my eyes '.

He made like he was sniffing the air, "Mmmm, just smell that delicious aroma of fear."

He had mistaken her fear of screwing up their timeline for the fear of a vampire. Ok, screw this. Time to show Spike what fear is.

Willow pretended to be afraid and ran into a dark alley knowing the thrill of the hunt would have Spike following. Plus she didn't want to do her magick under the street lamp where anyone could see.

"Come out, come out where ever you are. I know you're in here little girl."

Willow smirked, she'd show him little girl. She kicked her foot out to make noise so he could find her. He grabbed her arm and she screamed. Better to fool you my dear, she thought. 

"Well, you'll make a nice tasty morsel." 

"Wwhat do you mean tasty morsel?"  
  


"You see, I'm a vampire and you're my meal", he said like he was talking to someone not quite bright.

"Who are you?" Willow wanted to know if he had gotten the nickname Spike yet. She didn't think so but she wasn't sure.

"I'm known as William the Bloody" he leered at her.

Willow tried not to laugh. She lowered her eyes like she was scared so he wouldn't see the twinkle. Once she got herself under control, she let some of her power slip forward so he could feel it.

"Well, William . . .Release."

With that William was no longer holding Willow. "Freeze" William stood frozen to the spot not being able to move.

"What the bloody hell is this?"

Willow just smirked. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7

William couldn't believe that this little slip of a girl in front of him had tricked him. HIM, William the bloody, had been tricked by what looked like a teenager. He was beginning to think that the petite little pixie had claws. She was silently contemplating him and it was starting to make him nervous. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't move. His grandsire Angelus had been training him over the years having taken over from Dru who wasn't quite up to it. In all the lessons that he received he didn't think don't piss off a witch was one of them. He'd have to improvise and hope his family never heard of this.

He had been cocky and told them he was perfectly fine hunting on his own. Whitechapel was easy pickings and what trouble could he get into?

Willow was silently watching Spike. What am I supposed to do now? Should I let him go and try to avoid him the rest of the time I'm here and hope he forgets about me or has the damage already been done and just go with it? Willow opted for the second option. She figured the timeline had already been screwed up if not by her then by the one that cast the spell. This may be her only time with Spike and she would take advantage of it.

"So you thought I would make a tasty morsel?" Willow finally asked.

That surprised him. His mind rapidly thinking of something to say to get him out of this. Flattery, all women liked flattery. They were stupid enough to fall for a glib tongue. Angelus was proof of that. He used flattery to lure his victims every time. He decided to give it a try.

"I heard you behind me and when I turned I saw the lamp shining off of your beautiful red hair. The moon was reflecting off of your porcelain white skin and I couldn't resist."

Willow rolled her eyes. "You were so taken with my beauty that you decided to kill me? Oh yeah, I'm flattered."

William tried another tactic. "You wouldn't have stayed dead for long."

Oh that was really the wrong thing to say. That just reminded her of that time in her dorm room. He was playing me even then, she thought. It had worked then but it wasn't going to work now. She was older and wiser. She narrowed her eyes at him and let more power escape.

William literally swallowed hard. He had no idea what he had said that had pissed her off even more. He thought he was complimenting her on the fact that he would have turned her. Yeah he just said the first thing that came to mind but now that he thought about it she would make a wonderful childe. Maybe he would talk to Dru and Angelus about that. He could sense a darkness in her and it was thrilling.

"Now, Red. Don't do anything drastic here. That was a compliment. It's not like I turn everyone I meet. As a matter of fact, you're the first one I thought about turning. I see a darkness in you that is exciting. That darkness and your power would make an unstoppable combination."

Willow knew in William's eyes that was a compliment so she let it slide. The fact that he sensed her darkness even now when she had been trying so hard to overcome it was a little discouraging. She guessed it would be a part of her like the demon and soul resided in her Spike forever.

William was becoming fascinated with his witch. Yeah, he thought of her as his witch now. He decided he could work on her and maybe recruit Angelus who was good at this sort of thing. The witch had a stronger mind and personality than Dru did when Angelus had turned her. He didn't think Angelus would break his witch and he would be there to make sure he didn't. As much as he cared for Dru, one crazy in the family was enough.

Willow saw a plan forming in his eyes but she had no idea what it was. Maybe I can manipulate him into helping me with the Ripper thing, she thought. "Release". She turned her back to him and went out the alley. She knew he would follow but she wanted to show him that she didn't fear him. Not many people would turn their back on a vampire.

"Hey, Red. Wait up." He couldn't let his witch get away from him. When he got along side her he asked, "What's your name? I can't keep calling you Red."

She stopped and looked at him. Looking into his eyes she could see the spark of the Spike he would become. "Willow, my name is Willow."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Willow snorted. "Yeah, right."

"No really. Though you hide yourself under those baggy clothes I can tell what you're really like. Where are we going?"

Willow raised an eyebrow, "I'm going up to Bucks Row where I felt magick earlier."

William kept walking alongside her like she hadn't just said I instead of we. "You hunting another witch?"

"I'm hunting a human actually."

"Well I can help you there. I'm good at hunting humans."

Willow smiled, "I just bet you are. Why would you want to help me?"

He didn't think 'cause I want to find a way to convince you to let me turn you would be the right answer. He decided to stick close to the truth anyway, "You fascinate me and I think I could learn from you."

Hmm. A chance to form baby Spike. That would be interesting. She could definitely help him become snarky Spike. She liked that version of him the best. True he had been scary in high school but it was better than stalker/crazy Spike of the later years. Actually the latest version of snarky/souled Spike was the best. I'll have to think about that one.

"Okay, can you smell any blood in the area? I don't feel the slight pull of magick anymore."

William stopped and smelled the air. "There is a slight trace of blood over there." He pointed to the next street over.

About that time there was a shout, "Run at once for Dr. Llewellyn".

Crap the murder and discovery had already taken place. Willow sprinted towards the sound with William close at her heels. They came upon the scene just as a police constable was leaving Essex Warf. Willow saw a woman lying by a gateway with her hand clutching the gate. Willow heard running feet and with William went to stand in the shadows and watch.

The doctor looked at the woman and then said, "Move her to the mortuary. She is dead, and I will make a further examination of her."

When they loaded her up in the ambulance that arrived, Willow went to look around the scene before the Inspectors came. She noticed only a pool of blood that must have been from her neck wound. She turned to William, "Do you see any blood besides this?" She knew all the victims had been disemboweled and she didn't see the amount of blood that should be there.

"Nope, not even further down. That's all of it."

Very curious, Willow thought. Why wasn't there much blood? Only around the slashing of the neck. Too bad there weren't any computers yet, so she could hack into the coroner's office to see what they found. The police didn't even have modern forensic science to help them now. 

"Well, not much I can do here."

"Is this the human that you were hunting?"

"No, but I think the human that I'm hunting did this."

William didn't understand the human that did that. Vampires see humans as food. Sure it's fun to torture the food before killing them but that is just to add to the taste. Fear makes the food taste so much better. But from the look on the woman's face there had been no fear at the time of death. Why bother killing her at all? She obviously had no money and it hadn't looked like a crime of passion. His witch seemed to be concerned that there wasn't the amount of blood that she was expecting. Why was that?

"Why did you ask about more blood, luv?"  
  


Willow was brought out of her thoughts by William's question. "I saw this happening before it did. What I saw was that she had been disemboweled as well. Where is the blood from that?" She looked up at the lightening sky, "Shouldn't you be getting back to wherever you're staying? It's almost dawn."

William looked at the sky, he would have to leave soon but he couldn't lose his witch. "I have a little time, witch. I would like to see you again."

Willow smiled, hook line and sinker. Not that she would tell him where she was staying. She wouldn't have anything happen to the Giles. "I'm staying with friends in the West End but I'll be back in the Whitechapel area again. I'll see you here."

William thought the West End. Not that many red haired women around, he would make inquiries around the area to see where she was staying. He wouldn't wait for her to find him. He never was long on patience. 

~~~~~

Ethan stood in the shadows watching Willow. Malcolm had left after the murder and he had stayed to watch the police. He couldn't believe it when Willow had come running up with the brown haired man. His luck was definitely changing. He had overheard the last part of the conversation and now he knew that she was staying in the West End. He would have to keep an eye on her.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Willow waited until William left and for the sun to be up before she left the area. She didn't want to take any chances of him following her. She knew he wouldn't just let it rest that she hadn't told him where she was staying. Patience had never been his strong suite since Willow knew him and she doubted he ever was patient.

She made her way back to the Giles residence. She would ask Hannah if she could use her books for research. Willow was beginning to think maybe Jack the Ripper hadn't been human. The lack of blood at the crime scene was suspicious and since William couldn't smell blood nearby that pretty much ruled out being murdered somewhere else and then being transferred to Bucks Row.

Willow snuck back in the house and blessed the rich for always partying late and sleeping in. She wouldn't raise any eyebrows among the staff if she slept until the afternoon. She easily avoided the servants that were up and working and made her way up the stairs. She crawled into bed and got some sleep.

Hannah looked up from her writing desk when she heard Willow enter the sunroom. "Were you successful last night?"

"No, I'm afraid not. The first murder happened as it was meant to be. There was something strange at the crime scene and if it is alright with you I would like to look through your books to see if I can find something that would explain it."

"You think the murder may have a mystical side to it?"

"I'm not sure but there definitely was a lack of blood. There should have been way more blood there."

Hannah brought Willow the paper. "There is a small article about a body found on Bucks Row. Is this your murder victim?"

Willow glanced at the article. "That's her."

"Albert says there will most likely be an inquest tomorrow. He has some connections and may be able to find out something for you."

"Thanks, Hannah. That would be very helpful." Willow wasn't going to mention that she knew all there was to know already. These were pretty famous cases but of course there could be something that didn't make the history books. "Do you know of any demon that disembowels his victims?"

Hannah turned a sickly shade of green. Willow kept forgetting that even though she may research things mystical she still was a lady of her times. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just blurted that out."

"No, that is quite alright. I just wasn't expecting that. The paper just mentioned her throat being cut. I don't know of any demons off hand but let's see what we can find out." Hannah rose and motioned Willow to follow her into the library.

~~~

Ethan came up empty when he had tried to find if there had been a recent arrival of a red haired American. If anyone knew anything no one was talking, at least not to him. He had given up after about the seventh person he asked. Obviously he wasn't meant to find Willow. But if their paths crossed again he would be prepared.

He debated about telling Malcolm that a witch knew about his recent killings but he knew he could handle Willow. No need to bother Ripper unless he needed to. Sometimes there was a madness in his eyes that Ethan had a healthy respect for. No need to have that madness directed at him. Even spending almost a month with Ripper he still couldn't figure him out. He had no idea why he picked the victims that he picked or what he was doing with their viscera. Last night was the first time he had taken it, the other times he hadn't touched it. Ethan had asked why he slit their throats after he killed them. His response had been that he didn't want anyone to know that a vampire was killing them. He slit their throats to cover up his bite marks.

Ethan quietly entered an abandoned building on the wharf that Malcolm was using as his lair. Ethan looked around and saw a jar on a shelf that hadn't been there earlier. Getting a closer look he almost gagged. Floating in the jar was what looked like a piece of intestine. Now he knew what Malcolm was doing with the viscera. It seems the vampire liked his trophies.

~~~~~~~

Willow sighed as she closed yet another book that was of no help unless it was to rule out something. Hannah looked over at her friend and sympathized. "I'm sorry, Willow. These books don't seem to be of much help."

She smiled at Hannah, "It was a long shot anyway. There may be another reason why there wasn't much blood at the site. I would have thought vampire draining the victim but why would a vampire slit the throat and disembowel. No reason to. Maybe it is a sick human after all."

Hannah mumbled, "Or a sick vampire."

Willow just looked at her and couldn't believe she hadn't thought of that herself. She even knew that mad vampires existed, Dru for example. Not that she thought Dru was the Ripper but that just proved that there were such things as insane vampires. Wasn't there a saying about there is a fine line between madness and genius?

"You're brilliant, Hannah. I think it just might be an insane vampire."

~~~~~~

"Alright, boy. Where is this beautiful red head witch that will make a most charming childe?" Angelus asked William. He thought William had made it up for the purpose of looking good in his eyes. That was something that Angelus planned to cure him of. He was always seeking approval. Sometimes that can be a good thing but it could also be bloody annoying if he kept it up constantly. He was starting to be like Dru, always seeking her daddy's approval.

"I don't know that do I? I already told you that she just told me the West End. I planned on asking around, maybe torturing a few maids until I found her." Stupid git, William thought.

"My childe seeks his red pixie. Fear not, my William you will find what you seek. The stars have sent her as a gift to you, both now and later." Dru sing songed.

Angelus just rolled his eyes. What was Dru babbling about now? There were times when he regretted driving her insane before turning her. He never regretted turning her just the insanity part. "Well, if she's so important to you, William and if she is as powerful as you say let's take a trip to the West End. I've always had a fondness for rich food."

~~~~

Willow wanted to take a walk to clear her mind. She slipped a stake up the sleeve of her blue evening gown. The Giles had gone to yet another party but she had declined to go. She knew Ripper wouldn't strike again until the 8th so she didn't need to go to Whitechapel. There were plenty of constables and street lamps kept the neighborhood well lit. Besides she could take care of herself and muggings in this area of London were very rare.

William and Angel were watching the people arriving at a house party. So many to choose from, where to begin they thought. William just happened to look up across the street and see a beautiful red head in a blue evening gown. That can't be my Red, he thought. His Red was a teenager or maybe 18. But there was something about the way she moved. He waited until she walked under a street lamp to see if he could see her features more clearly.

Willow paused under the light. There was something familiar about the two men getting ready to enter the house party. CRAP! It was William and Angel. Oh, this was bad, this was very bad. She hadn't expected William to tell Angel about her. Now not only will she screw up her timeline with Spike she probably screwed up Buffy's timeline with Angel.

William saw her pause under the street lamp and he was able to get a good look at her features. It was his Red. He let a slow smile cross his face. Well, well she was older than he thought. That was even better. Maybe he would try seduction to get her to let him turn her.

Angel saw the smile cross his grandchilde's face and turned to see who he was looking at. He saw her and stared. She was beautiful. He closed his eyes and just felt her power. William was right she would make a nice addition to their family. "Well, let's go meet your witch, William."


	9. Part 9

Part 9

Willow watched with trepidation as Angel and William walked towards her, well actually they were stalking closer.  Willow's mind was racing trying to figure out how to get out of this mess she somehow found herself in. Why would William have told Angel about her? She thought she had embarrassed him enough that he wouldn't have told anyone. Oh god, had he been telling her the truth about turning her? Crap, she thought he was just saying that. She could sweet talk her way around Angel but Angelus scared the crap out of her, even with her powers.

William and Angel smiled as they smelled her fear, it was intoxicating.  This is the second time he had put fear in the powerful witch, William thought. He could become even more powerful than Angelus if he kept this up.

Angelus could tell the red head was frightened but she didn't back away or lower her eyes. She bravely stood and waited for them to come closer. He was impressed with both the witch and his grandchilde for seeing her potential.

Willow prayed to her goddess to protect her and give her wisdom. While she watched them come closer she suddenly felt calm knowing what she could do if she chose. Fate had decreed certain things to occur, Spike and Angel would get souls. In HER timeline Angel would get his through a gypsy curse and Spike through trial and tribulation. She was filled with the knowledge that no matter what she did or didn't do they were fated to get souls, even in all the multiple timelines. She had the power to give them their souls now, to blend the line between demon and soul. It wouldn't be a curse with a stipulation. It would be the melding of soul and demon. Light and dark would forever reside in them. One side would not be dominant over the other. She could use that if she had to.

"Good evening, Willow" William said as he drew closer.

Willow just nodded a greeting and didn't take her eyes off Angelus.

Angelus smiled. She was fascinated already, he thought. She can't take her eyes off me, she will be so easy to take away from William and turn. She would make a magnificent childe, much better legacy than Drusilla. 

William watched Willow and Angelus with narrowed eyes. His demon was not happy with the way Angelus was looking at his Willow. Didn't his grandsire know that she was his?  She would be his childe to mold and train as Angelus had him. He had visions of Dru and his red witch with him throughout eternity.

"William, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely lady?" Angelus asked.

"Angelus, this is Willow. The woman I met last night."

Angelus took Willow's hand and brought it up to his lips to kiss. "Pleasure to meet you."

Said the spider to the fly, Willow thought. Oh man and I thought his ego was big back in Sunnydale. He really thinks that works? She smiled at Angelus she now had a plan.

Willow turned to William, "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. Were you so taken with my company last night that you had to seek me out?"

"I told you I wanted to see you again. I told Angelus about you and he was anxious to meet you as well."

She turned to Angelus and bit her lip like she was considering something. "You wouldn't . . . no you probably don't know. Never mind."

"What is it little one?"

"Well, I have this problem. I thought I was hunting a human last night but I think now he might not be. You wouldn't happen to know of a very dangerous vampire in the area would you? Sort of a Master of the City or something?"

Willow watched as Angelus' ego dealt with the fact she didn't think it could possibly be him and smiled inwardly.

"Why do you think it might be a vampire, luv?" William asked.

"Well, the lack of blood last night. She had been disemboweled and there wasn't much blood. I figured only a vampire of great power would not leave any trace and could disappear without anyone hearing or seeing anything."

"Why do you think it was vampire? It could be a demon." Angelus said not wanting to think there could be a stronger vampire out there.

"I ruled out a demon but seeing you two, I thought that maybe two strong and smart vampires could surely help me find the vampire I'm looking for."

"Why do you hunt this vampire anyway?" Angelus asked.

"I'm not sure you could handle my answer."

"Aw come on, Red. We know evil and it's not like we don't know you're a witch. Need his insides to do a complicated spell?" William said.

Willow smiled, "No. Someone attacked me with magick and I want to know who and why I was brought here?"

William felt his demon getting restless. Someone had attacked his witch totally forgetting that he had planned to kill her just last night. 

"Brought here?" Angelus asked.

Oh well, now or never. "I'm not from this time. Someone did a spell that brought me from my time to yours."

Angelus snorted, "And I thought Dru was crazy."

Willow and William both said, "HEY!"

"Fine Mr. Won't Believe Until You See It." She lifted the sleeve of her dress up just enough for them to see the digital wristwatch she had been wearing when she had been sucked into the time portal.

Angelus just blinked at the strange object she was wearing on her wrist. What type of bracelet was that? "What is that?"

"It is a watch. What you would call a timepiece. It tells the time. See here" she pressed the light button, "this lights up the numbers so you can see. It says 11:30pm."

"Do you think this vampire is responsible for bringing you here?" Angelus asked.

"No, I don't think so. I don't know of a magickal vampire in my time and the attack was directed at me. I think a human from my time sent me back. I just don't know who or why."

"Do you think they came back with you? Sort of two for the price of one." 

"It's possible but I haven't seen anyone I recognized except you two." OH SHIT, Willow thought. I can't believe I just said that.

Angelus pounced on it, "You know us from your time?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap. Feed his ego! "Most of my friends have heard of both Angelus and William. You are quite famous where I come from."

Wiggling his eyebrows William asked, "Are we family?" 

Looking at both William and Angelus she answered truthfully, "I consider the two of you my family in my time."

Yes William thought, I knew I would turn her.

Yes Angelus thought, I knew I would turn her.

Neither William nor Angelus liked the idea of someone using magick to attack their witch. As soon as they took care of this vampire Willow was hunting and the human that had attacked her they each thought they would turn her.

Angelus thought about turning her now and they could all hunt the vampire but he wanted her to be turned of her own free will. Dru was an example of what could happen if turned against their will and one Dru was enough in any family.

"We'll help you hunt this vampire and human but we want something in return." Angelus said.

Willow eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"You say, we're your family in your time. Well if we help you, when it's over you become part of our family."

Willow pretended to think about it, "Okay, deal."

Angelus smirked thinking he had her right where he wanted her.

Willow smirked and thought, I never said I'd be part of your family in this time and when I get back to my time I'm sure I'll still feel that you're part of my family. 


	10. Part 10

Part 10

As Willow lay in bed she breathed a sigh of relief that she had gotten through her meeting with Angel and Spike without bloodshed. She wondered how long it would take Angelus to realize that when she said they were family she hadn't meant literally. She had seen the gleam in their eyes when she said they were family and knew what they were thinking. They were probably plotting now on how to turn her before they caught the vampire. Maybe if she used the excuse of waiting for her magick to get more powerful and that time is relative she could put them off.

Willow thought about Dru and the fact that she was a wild card. She may be insane but she knew things. Angel had told her once that it was Dru that told him Jenny was close to figuring out the curse. She just hoped that Dru wouldn't figure out that she had no intention of becoming a vampire now or later or that the ace up her sleeve was that she could be all soul giving. 

She wasn't sure about Dru and William's relationship either. She knew he cared for Dru but he had only been a vampire 8 years so maybe it hadn't developed into the obsession that she knew. He seemed to flirt with her and want to spend eternity with her so that would be a plus. 

Willow didn't think she was here to stop Jack the Ripper from killing the victims that had become infamous otherwise she would have been able to stop the first one instead of running into William. She knew that she was sent here deliberately but just maybe the outcome has changed. Maybe her goddess had changed this adventure in Willow's favor. She just wished she knew who sent her.

Willow's eyes popped open. Duh, Scrye. Willow scrambled out of bed and quietly crept up to the attic so she wouldn't be disturbed nor would she disturb others.

She cast a protective circle and lit the candles in the surrounding area. She brought out a bowl that she had found earlier in the attic. She filled it with water, raised her arms and said a simple chant. The water began to ripple and Willow was able to see images in the bowl. She saw herself trying on the dress in her attic at home. The next scene was a man dressed as a gentleman of the late 19th century but there was an older gentleman near him dressed in modern clothes. He looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him. She saw the younger man take out a scrap of cloth and begin to cast the spell. When he looked up she was finally able to see his face. ETHAN. Why would Ethan Rayne involve her in his time travel spell? She waved her hand over the water again and it returned to clear. She gave a prayer of thanks to her goddess for answering the questions that she had. 

Willow quietly made her way back down towards her room. She would think about the implications of what she had seen later when she had a clear mind.

~~~~

She had been able to avoid William and Angel for the last few days but she knew that Annie Chapman's body would be found tomorrow morning. There was no help for it she would be spending the early morning hours in Whitechapel and she just knew with her luck she would run into them. She just hoped it was William that she met. 

Albert had attended the inquest into Polly Nichols death but unfortunately hadn't been able to find out anything helpful. It wouldn't be until more were killed that they were able to connect the murders anyway. Willow had tried to do a location spell to try to find Ethan but she had come up empty. Who knew there were so many witches in London? The crystal had just circled and landed over a lot of neighborhoods on the map of London that Albert had in his study. She had given up but would be prepared if their paths crossed.

She wasn't going to bother with a disguise anymore but she would wear clothes that would let her blend into the East End. Willow knew that she couldn't keep borrowing clothes from the poor box at church, sooner or later someone would notice. Hannah had overheard one of the upstairs maids discussing where they bought their clothes so Hannah and Willow went to the dressmakers a couple of days ago and ordered clothes for their "maids" as a gift. Hopefully that wouldn't raise eyebrows and maybe more of the WestEnders would become more generous with their staff. Willow planned to give all her clothes, when she returned, to Beatrice who had become her personal maid and a friend. They were about the same size and she knew that Beatrice would appreciate them. Beatrice had been saving money to send back to her parents to help with her younger brothers and sisters so she wasn't able to afford new clothes.

Willow changed into one of the dresses that Hannah had picked up yesterday. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought, well it was better than the first outfit anyway. She would be glad to be able to wear Jeans or shorts or even short skirts again. All the layers of clothes that women wore were suffocating. She wondered how bad it would be if she introduced the mini skirt about 70 years before it was supposed to be introduced.

She made her way to the Whitechapel area and saw the pub Ten Bells. As good a place as any to hang out. She knew that the next victims after Annie were the double murder. Elizabeth Stride spent some of her time here maybe she would be able to see her.

Willow sat down at a table in the back so she would have a good view of the pub. A barmaid took her drink order and Willow watched the people drinking and laughing. She jumped when she heard a voice in her ear say, "Buy you a drink pretty lady?"

Darn vampires always sneaking up on you. Willow turned her head and looked straight into piercing blue eyes. She seemed to be drowning in them. Her brain was sending her mouth words to say but her mouth wasn't cooperating. William just smiled and sat down next to Willow.

The barmaid returned with Willow's drink and took Williams' order. "How did you find me William?"

"Luck actually. I came here for a little early morning snack when I saw you in the doorway."

Willow absorbed this information. It seems with no trying on either of their parts they were being brought together. It must be fate and one of those meant to bes in all the multi timelines. That thought filled her with a warmth that she was meant to at least be friends with William . . . maybe more.

"Where's Angelus?"

William narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Willow smiled and laid her hand on his arm, "Just wondering if I had you all to myself or if I had to share."

William smiled his relief, "Just me, luv. Angelus' had to leave for a little while with Darla." He placed his hand over Willow's and held it there before she could remove it.

She had totally forgotten about Darla. She wasn't sure if she would be able to meet Darla and not want to stake her. That would be a win-win situation, though. Darla wouldn't be able to harm Jesse and she would be dead before Wolfram and Hart ever existed or heard of her. True that meant no Connor but oh well. Or maybe Angel could have Conner with Dru. That would solve her William problem, too. Yep that was a win-win situation.

"You alright?" William was concerned with Willow being so quiet.

She smiled brightly, "Yep, just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Killing Darla. "Fate."

"You think we were fated to meet? Dru said something the other night about me finding my red pixie. That you were a gift from the stars now and later."

"Do you feel that way? That I'm a gift?" She couldn't resist asking.

William just looked into her eyes for a moment and then began to lean forward giving her time to pull away. Willow watched as William leaned closer and thought YES I finally get to kiss Spike. That was the last thought she had as William's lips met hers.

She didn't know what she was expecting but this soft, gentle kiss wasn't it. It made butterflies leap in her stomach and her toes curl. Her hand slowly moved up his arm to caress his hair at the nape of his neck. Too bad she had to breathe soon. She reluctantly pulled away to catch her breath.

William looked into her eyes that had turned a darker shade of green and thought I may have started out to seduce her so I could turn her more easily but that changed with the kiss. Oh he still planned on turning her but the seduction was going to be a separate part now.


	11. Part 11

A/N: George Lusk was an actual person during the Ripper investigations. He was head of the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee.

Part 11

Willow felt a magickal tingling at the back of her mind. It was stronger than the one she felt the morning Polly was murdered. She turned from William's gaze and tried to concentrate on where it was coming from.

"What is it?"

"I feel an energy like the one I felt the morning we met but I can't tell where it's coming from." Willow racked her brain trying to remember where the body was going to be found. Suddenly it came to her. Spitalfields. Annie was found on Hanbury Street in Spitalfields. She discretely looked at her watch and saw that it was 4 in the morning. I'll never make it to save her but maybe I can catch Jack or at least catch a glimpse of him.

Willow got to her feet, "I gotta go. I think I know where it is."

William followed close on her heels, "Red, wait up."

"Go back. I don't think you'll be able to make it back before sunrise. I'll be fine."

William grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a stop, "You're not going anywhere without me. If this is as powerful a vampire as you think, you'll need my help."

Willow let her power escape so he could feel it, "You forget, William that I have a lot of power myself. I'll be fine." As a demonstration she lifted him so he was a foot off the ground and suspended there.

~~~~~~~

George Lusk was on his way home from a night of celebrating at Ten Bells. As he turned the corner he stopped and rubbed his eyes. He thought he saw a slight red head with her arms raised and a man suspended in mid air about a foot off the ground. He shook his head to clear it and moved into the shadows.

Willow slowly lowered William to the ground. "Will you quit usin' your magick on me?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't so stubborn."

"You were the one that asked for Angelus and me to help you. If you didn't want our help why'd you ask?"

She sighed, "I do need your help but it's almost sunrise and I think you need to get back. I'll be fine on my own this time, William."

William looked to the sky and saw the very edges of pink. He brought his arms around her and leaned down for another kiss. When he pulled back he whispered, "Fine but we will continue this another time."

Willow smiled and caressed his lips with her thumb, "You can count on it."

George watched the gentleman walk away and wondered what the witch had been up to.

~~~~~~~

Willow watched William walk away and then turned to make her way to Hanbury Street. When she got closer she heard a yell, "Men come here." She picked up her pace and saw a small group gathered around 29 Hanbury Street. Willow noticed the police Inspector had already arrived. 

"Oh miss, this isn't for your eyes." A kindly gentleman was trying to steer Willow away from the gruesome sight.

Willow smiled and turned like she was leaving but instead went around to the other side of the yard. There she saw Annie Chapman lying on her back. Her legs were drawn up and her dress pushed above her knees. That was when Willow noticed the intestines were still connected to the body and were lying above her shoulder.

Willow turned her back on the sight and took deep gulping breaths. Reading about the victims and seeing them in living color were two different experiences. She was more determined than ever to find and kill Jack the Ripper. She didn't care whether he was human, demon or vampire . . .he was dead.

Willow heard some noises behind her and turned back around to the scene. The police and some helpers were putting a cover over the body so it wouldn't be disturbed. The surgeon arrived shortly thereafter and they took the body to the mortuary.

There wasn't anything that Willow could do so she turned to leave. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw someone but when she turned there was no one there.

~~~~~

George had followed the witch to a murder scene. He saw the kindly gentleman try to turn her away but he noticed she snuck around to the opposite side of the yard to watch. He shook his head in disgust, another murder had happened in the East End. He was determined to catch whoever was killing these women in Whitechapel. Maybe he could get a group of people to help the police. They certainly couldn't solve this especially if the witch was involved. He knew she was up to something. The conversation with the other man proved that. This must have been what she needed their help with. There was no way she could have done this on her own she was too small. 

He would have to keep his eye out for her and the man she had been with. He knew sooner or later the third would show up and he would be there with his group to catch them. He didn't want any more murders in his part of town.

~~~~~

Ethan had left Malcolm when he began to cut the woman open. She had struggled some when Ethan came up behind her and slit her throat, but the magick Ethan used had left her listless so she wasn't able to put up much of a struggle. When she fell to the ground that was when Malcolm went into action. He pulled her skirt up over her knees and Ethan smirked. It wasn't until Malcolm pulled out a knife and started cutting her that he realized what Malcolm intended to do.

"I'll leave you to it, then." He said and left Malcolm's side. He was getting concerned for Ripper's sanity. It seemed now that he wasn't interested in killing the women for food but for pleasure and pain. He was in it far too deep to be able to just walk away now. He knew Malcolm would never let him go. 

Ethan walked aimlessly for several hours thinking of how he could get out of the predicament he found himself in. Turning into a park he sat under a tree and relaxed. He looked around at the landscape and tried to figure out where he had seen this before. It wasn't until he saw a carriage go by that he realized this was where he and Willow landed so many weeks ago.

WILLOW! That was the perfect solution to his problem. He needed to get Malcolm to go after Willow, after all she was stronger magickally than he was. This would be very hard to do and needed to be done very carefully for it to work. Ripper had to think it was his idea and that Ethan had nothing to do with it. Plus, he had to do it so Ripper wouldn't kill him just to get him out of the way for him to have Willow. He needed to think long and hard on how this plan would come together. He would go along with Ripper for now but would look for any opportunity to put his plan in motion.

~~~~~~

Willow wearily made her way home as the sun was rising higher in the sky. It had been a confusing morning. William's kiss had been wonderful. Just the memory of it brought tingles to her stomach. But the gruesome scene of Annie's death kept repeating over and over in her mind.

It seemed the Ripper was getting angrier at each murder. Willow remembered the worst was the very last one of Mary Kelly. She couldn't remember much about the double murders but she seemed to recall that each murder was more gruesome than the last.

She wondered if that meant that the Ripper was falling further and further into madness. She had no idea how she would stop him but she was more determined than ever to do so.


	12. Part 12

A/N: Samuel Mantagu was an actual person during the Ripper investigations. He did offer the reward of 100 pounds.

Part 12

George Lusk had kept a look out for the slender red head but hadn't been able to find her. It had been two days since the death of Annie Chapman and in that time he had been able to organize the Whitechapel Vigilance Committee. There had been a lot of outcry to find the person or persons that had committed these evil acts. With the police and Scotland Yard seemingly overwhelmed George had easily gotten volunteers to join his group. He had been elected President of the Committee by a landslide and he was going to put it to good use. He couldn't come right out and say he thought a witch was involved they would haul him off to Bedlam but he could drop hints about the man that he had seen with her.

Helping his cause along was the rumor of a reward. Just this morning there had been notices put up all over town.  A man named Samuel Mantagu was offering a reward of 100 pounds for the capture of the murderer. 

~~~~~

Willow couldn't believe it when Hannah handed her the paper that morning. A man named Samuel Mantagu was offering a reward of 100 pounds for the capture of the murderer. This would confuse the police and Scotland Yard further.

She was afraid that there would be so many false leads for them to follow that the real killer would get away. 100 pounds was a lot of money especially to people that were living paycheck to paycheck. 

Hannah had tried to comfort Willow by pointing out the fact that a Vigilance committee had been formed in Whitechapel. Surely they would be of help to the police and Scotland Yard. Willow certainly hoped so. She just remembered that paranoia had gripped the times and everyone seemed to be suspect.

~~~~~

Angelus looked at the sketches he had done of William's witch. Each one showed a different facet to the red head. She was at turns innocent and dark. The darkness seemed to call to him. She has such potential. He had let her think that he would wait until the capture of the other vampire before turning her but he wouldn't. He knew that obviously she may be part of his family in the future but she wasn't a literal part since she was a breathing witch. He didn't really care if he changed the timeline, time was irrelevant to a vampire.

He had visions of her power as a witch combined with her power as a vampire. They would make an unstoppable team. He was getting tired of following Darla anyway. Soon he would have her out of the picture.

She had needed him to go with her when she met with the Master. If he hadn't been in France, Angelus might have thought that the Master was the one responsible for Willow's predicament, he was strong enough. He planned on keeping Willow away from the Master for as long as possible. With the potential that Willow had, the Master would want her for himself and Angelus was too greedy for that to happen. He was going to have a hard enough time keeping William from turning her.

"Who is that, Angelus? You're latest obsession?" Darla asked.

"No one in particular, just a girl William introduced me to. He's thinking of turning her. What do you think? Would she make a nice addition to our family?"

Darla picked up the sketch on top. It was the one that Angelus had been looking at when she walked in. It showed the darkness of Willow just below the surface. "Oh yes, my darling boy. This one has potential."

~~~~~

Willow packed a day dress in her carpetbag. She planned on spending the day in Whitechapel looking around to see if she can find anything that would lead her to Ripper. Maybe she would be lucky enough to spot Ethan and she could kick his ass until he told her what she wanted to know.

She was going to go to Spitalfields under the guise of charity work for the church but she didn't think people would talk to her about the murder. But, if she went as one of them they would be more likely to open up. She walked with Hannah as far as the vicar's house and then they parted ways. Willow found a place where she could change her clothes unnoticed. 

Willow entered a pub and hoped she would find out something there. She sat off to the side and ordered lunch. The pub was fairly quiet for that time of day. The barmaid stopped by and Willow asked, "I heard another body was found around here."

"Yeah, down by Hanbury Street. Laddy said she was a real mess."

"Laddy?"

"Poor Laddy, he lives not too far from where it happened."

"Oh, that must have been horrible."

"Probably was, but he's been able to drink off the story for a few days now." She said with a wink.

She left to tend her other customers and Willow rose to leave. Maybe she could find Laddy and see if he heard or saw anything. Though she couldn't quite ask him if he saw a vampire over the body, she thought ruefully.

Willow made her way to Hanbury Street. On the way there she overheard people saying that the police let slip that Annie Chapman had been asking a dark haired man for money not long before her death. Of course they didn't have the technology to pinpoint time of death and it had been a chilly morning but they saw her with the man at a little before 4 and that was when Willow had felt the magick. Maybe Albert with his connections could get more of that story.

Willow saw the courtyard where Annie Chapman's body was found. The harsh light of day did nothing to dull the memories that were playing themselves out in Willow's mind. A voice behind her brought her out of her memories. 

"It was awful. I had to go to the mortuary and see her." A feminine voice said.

"Oh, Amelia that must have been awful."

"I shall have nightmares for months I'm sure. It was a few hours after she died that I had to identify her." Amelia shuddered.

Willow watched as the two women walked away. On one hand she was fascinated that she was right in the middle of History happening but on the other hand it was frightening that she was in the middle of an insane vampire's rampage through Whitechapel.

Willow found a pub around the corner from the murder scene. As she entered she heard a man telling a story. Must be Laddy, she thought.  Willow sat nearby so she could listen without being noticed.

"I was comin' home from this very pub when I spotted poor Annie. She was talkin' to this gentleman askin' him fer some money. I didn't really pay much attention to them. It wasn't until that morning when I saw Annie that I knew I must have seen her murderer."

"Cor, you mean you walked right by the murderer? I hope he didn't notice you."

Laddy seemed to gulp at the thought that maybe HE might be in danger now. "Oh, I'm sure he took no notice of me."

"What'd he look like, Laddy?"  Willow was glad someone asked that one. It was hard to keep quiet listening. She had so many questions.

"Well, lemme think.  He was sorta tall, 'bout your height. He was thin with dark hair. He was dressed like a gentleman.  He had a walking stick and bowler hat."

Cripes, Willow thought that could describe at least 100 men. How did they find criminals in these days without fingerprinting, DNA testing and all the modern equipment?

Laddy seemed to puff up a bit. "Police asked me this morning to sit with an artist so they could sketch the man I saw."

Hmmm, maybe Albert could get a hold of that sketch or at least let me look at it.  Willow rose to leave the pub. She had to meet Hannah back at the vicar's house and she still needed to change back into her other clothes. She left Laddy still telling his story to the rest of the customers in the pub.


	13. Part 13

A/N: Robert James Lee was a psychic that offered his services during the Ripper Investigations.

Part 13

William and Drusilla walked the back streets of London. Drusilla's tummy had been all growly so they went out for a bite to eat. Dru finished draining her victim and seemed to be listening to an inner voice. She turned to William, "The air is strong with secrets. The moon whispers to me. Psss, psss, psss."

"What's that, Dru?"

"The moon whispers to me, my William. It tells me all sorts of secrets."

"What's it say, pet?"

"Our family is going to change."

"I know that, Dru. Remember me telling you that I was going to bring Red into the family?"

"Mmmm, Red. Such darkness in her but also light. She will change our family. So many voices speaking to me, I don't know which ones to listen to."

"Who are all the voices?"

"So many different times and different ways. It's very hard to choose the right one. Will and Red, Angel and Darla, Angel and Dru, Dru and Darla which way is true?" she started twirling in a circle.

"What about you and me, Dru? You don't see us in the many different ways of our family being together?"

Drusilla stopped twirling and wagged her finger at William, "Oh I see you and me in one of the ways but that time has gone. No more, no more, no more."

William was confused about what Dru was babbling about. Usually he could interpret her ramblings but he didn't understand why he and Dru's time had gone and they were no more. He thought they were still close, sure not as close as they had been. But he still cared about her. He was captivated with Willow but he still wanted Dru in their family. He wanted to spend eternity with Dru AND Willow. He didn't really care if he spent eternity with Angelus or Darla.

They walked under the moonlight in silence for a while. Dru turned to William, "Don't be sad, my William. Everything will turn out how it's meant to be, you'll see."

"But you and I aren't meant to be now?"

"No more, my love. But we shall see what the stars have in store for us."

William thought about this. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or sad. He loved Dru but being with her could be draining. His Red was exciting, the combination of light and dark. It was thrilling to watch her walk the fine line of the two. He was no fool he knew that Angelus was just as captivated. He would have to think of a way to get Willow away from Angelus.

~~~~

Robert James Lee woke up in a cold sweat. This was the third night he had these nightmares, or were they visions. When the murder of Annie Chapman made the paper he had been horrified. He had dreamt that very thing two nights before it happened. Now he was dreaming about madmen killing again. He never got to see their face but he has seen the face of the victims. He thought about going to the police but knew they would laugh at him. 

Robert got shakily out of bed and went to the washstand to wipe his face. He splashed water on his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was waging an inner battle with his conscience. Should he ignore the vision like he had the other two?

He thought about his vision and what he had seen. He saw a woman getting her throat slit by one man and another man pulling out a knife after she had fallen to the ground. There was a shout and a red haired lady running down the road with another man close behind. They caused the first two to leave. That was when he woke up.

~~~~

Albert brought Willow to Scotland Yard to take a look at the sketch the police had done from Laddy's description. She couldn't believe she was actually sitting in the halls of Scotland Yard. This was so cool. If it hadn't been for the terrible circumstances Willow would be enjoying her time in Victorian England.

"Are you ready, Willow?" Albert asked.

She smiled and nodded. She rose from the chair she had been sitting in waiting for him to return from his talk with the Commissioner of Crime, Sir Thomas Winter.

"Sir Thomas is doing me a great favor letting you see the sketch. I told him that you heard one of the maids talking about a dark haired man at the scene and since you do charity work down there you thought you might have seen him."

"Thank you, Albert. I really appreciate this."

Albert opened the door to Sir Thomas' office. "Sir Thomas, may I present Miss Rosen."

He stood and nodded his head, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rosen."

Willow gave a small curtsey. "Thank you, Sir Thomas."

"I understand from Sir Albert that you may recognize the person that was sketched."

"I hope so, Sir. I have recently helped Lady Giles in her charity work. We have spent some time in the Whitechapel area and I thought I might be able to recognize the man. I wanted to do anything I could to help you get this horrible man."

Sir Thomas smiled sympathetically and reached for the sketch. He handed it to Willow. She glanced down at it and hoped he hadn't been able to see her initial shock. Oh my God! It was Ethan Rayne.

This was the last thing she expected. She thought it would give her a clue as to what the vampire she was hunting looked like. Was he the Ripper? She didn't think so but with time travel you never know. As much as she hated Ethan she didn't think he had it in him to do the horrible things that the Ripper did. 

She didn't put it past him to help Ripper or participate in some way but not to actually disembowel the women.

"Do you recognize this man?"

Willow continued to look at it. She was terrible at lying and if Sir Thomas had noticed her recognition she didn't want to compound it by lying. "He does look familiar but I can't place where I saw him. Might have been around the Ten Bells pub area."

"Thank you, Miss Rosen. You've been a great help." Sir Thomas took the sketch from Willow and turned to Albert. "Thank you Albert for bringing her. Maybe this will lead to something."

Albert waited until they were in his carriage before talking to Willow. "You really recognized him didn't you?"

"Yes, that's the man that came with me to London?"

"From your time?"

"Yes, I really don't think he committed the horrific acts but I think he might have helped."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I arrived. The picture proves he's still here though. I wish I could find him. I tried a locater spell earlier but came up empty. Too many mystical people in the London area."

"What's his name? Maybe he has relatives in the area."

Willow debated whether to tell him the truth. Would this mess up Rupert and Ethan? Not that that was a bad thing considering all the badness that Ethan brought to Giles' life. Screw it, "Ethan. Ethan Rayne."

Albert thought a minute, "I'm not familiar with anyone with that last name but maybe Hannah knows them."

They exited the carriage and entered the town house. "Ian, where is Lady Hannah?"

"She is in the library, Sir."

"Thank you." Albert led Willow to the library.

"Hello, darling. How was your trip to Scotland Yard?" Hannah rose and gave Albert a kiss on the cheek.

"It turned out very well. Willow recognized the man in the sketch. She didn't say much to the police though. It seems the man came with Willow to London."

Hannah turned to look at Willow, "He was the cause of you being sent here?"

"Yes, I told Albert that I didn't think he committed the murders but he might have helped."

"Do you know anyone by the name of Rayne?" Albert asked Hannah.

She thought and then her eyes lit up. "Yes, I think I remember a Rayne from when I was a child. Let me think a minute. I seem to recall a family not too far from our country home that had that name. They were older than me so I didn't socialize with them much. Does that help?"

"Yes and No. Too bad he doesn't have relatives in the area for him to contact. It might be too much of a temptation for him to pass up, especially if he didn't come with money. Not everyone would be as fortunate as I was to meet up with you."

Hannah and Albert just smiled at her. Hannah came over and patted her on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Willow. I'm sure everything will turn out how it's meant to be, you'll see."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Ethan Rayne watched Malcolm as he rearranged his trophies on the shelf. Next to the two trophies was a ginger beer bottle with blood in it. He had been trying to think up a plan that would put Malcolm in Willow's path or vice versa but he hadn't come up with anything yet.

As he watched the light play off of the blood he thought too bad there wasn't any way to do a newscast to get publicity. That would surely bring Willow out of hiding. He had no doubt that the goody goody that she was she would try to stop Jack the Ripper from killing the innocent women, especially if she found out that he was a vampire.

He thought about how to go about getting the publicity when an idea struck him. He would send a letter to the newspapers. Serial killers did it all the time. He grinned thinking about the reaction the letter would get not only now but also in the future. He tried to remember if Jack the Ripper had ever written to the press. He thought so but wasn't sure what he had said. Not that it mattered because the timeline had changed anyway. So who knows what was supposed to happen. He decided to send the letter to the Central News Agency. 

Malcolm looked over at Ethan. He wondered what he was writing so earnestly. He glanced back at his prizes. The humans think they are so smart, he thought wryly especially his human pet Ethan. He knew that he was plotting and planning something but it didn't concern him. When it did he would take care of it. He was becoming weary of his pet anyway. Oh, he helped him with the women that he killed but sometimes he got too cocky. He would put him in his place soon. But for now, he was still useful.

Ethan looked up at Malcolm watching him. He just couldn't figure him out except that he was nuts! "Malcolm, I've come up with an idea. I thought to taunt the police and to make a joke about the leather apron rumor and that doctor rumor that is circling the area."  Ethan stood and showed him what he had written.

"Jack the Ripper. What kind of stupid name is that?" Malcolm asked. "I get the Ripper part but Jack?"

"Well I thought a very common name. Your name isn't common and neither is mine but think of all the Jacks there must be in London alone." He couldn't say, well in my time that was what you went by. Hmmm, maybe he was the reason the future thought Jack the Ripper was his name. Ethan liked that idea.

Malcolm thought about it for a bit then agreed. Maybe he will cut off a bit of ear from the next one. That was a good suggestion.

Ethan re-read the letter before putting it in an envelope to send to the News Agency.

Dear Boss,

  
I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck.

Yours truly  
Jack the Ripper

Dont mind me giving the trade name

PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. ha ha

~~~~~

Hannah and Albert had left early in the morning to return to their country estate needing to take care of some business. They had asked Willow to accompany them but she had respectfully declined. She figured they should have some alone time and she would like some alone time as well. She told Albert to let the staff have off because she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself for the few days they would be gone. That would give the staff time off to be with their family like they would have done if she hadn't come to London.

Willow picked up the morning paper and almost dropped it again. Was this for real? She thought she remembered Jack the Ripper writing to the newspapers but was this really from Jack the Ripper or a wannabe copycat? Willow re-read the letter in the paper to see if she could get any clues as to authenticity. I guess I won't know until his next victim has part of an ear cut off, she thought. She didn't remember that in the victims' information but all she could really remember was that they had been disemboweled. That kind of fact sort of sticks in your mind more than a victim had a missing part of ear.

~~~~

William, Drusilla, Angelus and Darla made their way through the streets of London. They had abandoned the Whitechapel area because everyone was watching everyone. Paranoia was rampant there and that made it very difficult to find victims without a lot of people seeing you. Nothing like a stake to the heart or decapitation to ruin a good meal.

They entered a pub and each picked out a potential meal. They separated and went on the hunt. Darla found a handsome but not quite bright man, she tended to pick them the most often. All they saw was a pretty face never seeing the calculating gleam until it was too late.

Angelus found himself a barmaid. She was very pretty, small and blonde. Not too bright and she easily fell for his glib tongue. She didn't see the Machiavellian mind under the handsome face.

William left the pub to follow his meal out the door. As he left he passed Drusilla smiling shyly at a man in the corner. He winked as he walked by her.

William's meal made his way down the road and turned into a courtyard. William tapped him on the shoulder and the man turned. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Actually mate you can." He vamped and the man gasped. "Mmmmm, I just love the smell of fear."

William quickly drank the heady fear filled blood. Nothing like fear to add to the intoxicating taste of blood. He dropped his victim and turned to leave.

As he turned to leave the courtyard he stopped and sniffed. He thought he smelled Willow. Her scent always reminded him of his mother's garden after a spring rain. At first he had chosen her for a meal because of her scent but now all he thought about was Willow when he smelled it. He didn't think of his family at all.

Following the scent he came to a townhouse close to where he had introduced her to Angelus. He made his way to the back and there she was. There were no lights except for the soft light of the street lamp further down and the small light from a window. He watched the moon reflect off her white skin. She was beautiful.

Willow turned when she heard a small sound behind her. William! Where had he come from and how did he find her? She slowly smiled. She really didn't care, she was just happy that he was here.

"Good evening, William. How did you find where I was staying?"

"Fate again, Willow. Darla, Angelus, Dru and I were at a pub a few blocks over. When I came out for a stroll I thought I smelled you."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "Are you saying I stink?"

He laughed. That was the first time Willow had heard him genuinely laugh and she discovered that she liked it. "No, love. You have a very distinctive scent and I thought I smelled it in the breeze."

He moved closer and took her in his arms, "I think it's time we finished our discussion."

"Oh is that what they call it in these times? See, where I come from it's called making out."

"What is making out?"

Willow smiled as she reached her arms around his neck, "This." She pulled him closer and leaned up and kissed him. She ran her tongue over his lips until he opened for her.

"Mmmm, I think I like this making out."

"Gets better." She said as she pressed herself even closer.

William walked backwards with Willow in front never taking his lips from hers. Finally he hit the wall he was aiming for. He turned them around until Willow's back was against the wall. His hips rocked into hers and she moaned into his mouth. Goddess, he felt so good. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. She let her head fall back to give him better access. "Don't even think about biting."

He chuckled and inhaled her scent. "I don't think I can think much at all right now." He continued kissing her throat and moved lower. Willow's hands left his neck and started exploring his chest and back. She grabbed his butt and pulled him closer until the only thing separating them was a thin layer of clothes. She felt his erection at the junction of her thighs and rocked into it. She was pretty much cursing the stupid long dresses of the era. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and she wasn't able to. "William, please."

"Yes, William please." 

Willow and William stopped instantly. That voice was as effective as someone throwing a bucket of cold water on them. William didn't move from Willow. He turned to face him with Willow behind.

"What do you want, Angelus?" He all but growled.

"You didn't have to stop on my account." Angelus smirked and looked at Willow. "I like to watch."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him. She was really close to forgetting that Angelus becomes Angel. She was very tempted to send a fireball up his ass and watch him explode.

This time William did growl and flashed yellow eyes. Angelus held up his hands, "Now, now boy. Don't do anything hasty. Dru was just concerned that you hadn't returned to the pub. So out of the kindness of my heart I went searching."

William's eyes slowly returned to ice blue. "How did you find us?"

Angelus pretended to sniff for a scent. "Love was in the air." He winked at both William and Willow.

William turned and gave a quick kiss to Willow, "I should go, love." He whispered in her ear, "Next time we won't be interrupted."

She smiled and returned his kiss. William walked passed Angelus and onto the street. Angelus got close to Willow and whispered in her ear, "You ever want a taste of a real man and not a boy, I'll be here."

The fireball was looking better and better with each word that Angelus uttered.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

A few days later Willow met William at a pub on the corner of Fairclough and Berner Streets.  It was crowded and noisy but your typical Saturday night. Tonight would be the double murder and Willow wanted to be there and at least be able to see Jack the Ripper. She had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't stop any of the murders.

William scooted closer to Willow on the bench and rested his hand on her stomach. As they talked his hand began making slow circles on her stomach.

Willow closed her eyes and just felt the sensation. Why were they here again? Oh yeah, murder. "Let's go."

William smirked, yep she wants me.

"Where to, love?"

"Berner Street to catch a killer."

Damn. He followed Willow out of the pub.

They walked out of the pub and turned to Berner Street. They could hear singing and laughter coming from the International Workmen's club all the way down to where they stood. They started down the road and William stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"Vampire nearby. I feel him strongly."

"Ripper?"

"Might be."

Willow took off. "Wait!"

She didn't slow down just told William to come on. With his preternatural speed he was next to her in an instant. Damn, those vampires are fast. 

Willow and William ran toward the International Workmen's Club and stopped. 

"Hey!" 

She saw two men fleeing the area. She ran toward the gateway entrance to the club and saw a woman lying there. Her throat was cut but that was all.

"Come on, luv. You can't help her now and they'll get away." William wanted to get the man that had wanted to harm his Willow.

Willow reluctantly left her and followed William down the road. They passed a carriage and Willow saw it stop at the gateway. As they rounded a corner she heard someone yelling for the police. At least they stopped them from disemboweling her.

She just knew Ethan was the other man with Ripper. Not that she had been able to see him but she just knew.

William stopped in the middle of the street and looked around like he was searching for something. "I can't feel him anymore. I don't know which way he went."

Willow concentrated and tried to see if she could feel Ethan's magick. Nothing. "I don't feel magick either. How do they disappear like that?"

"There are so many warehouses, empty buildings and side streets that it's easy to just disappear."

"Can vampires fly or teleport or anything like that?" She didn't think Spike and Angel could do that but that didn't mean other vampires couldn't.

"Not that I've heard of. Really old vampires can fly and do transmutation. Actually the only one I've heard of that did that was Dracula."

Willow stopped for a moment. Oh yeah, Dracula. Hmm wonder if he could be behind this? She didn't remember him being all insane, 'course she didn't really pay much attention past his looks.

William watched the expression on Willow's face turn from curiosity to delight. He narrowed his eyes at her, "You know Dracula?"

"Hmmm, what? Oh, no. Well, I did meet him once. Tried to kill a Slayer." Not even going to mention she's my friend.

"Tried, huh? Didn't succeed?"

"Nope, She didn't kill him either. It was kind of a stand off."

That must be a powerful Slayer to even get to a standoff with Dracula, William thought.

~~~~

Ethan watched as Malcolm chose his next victim. They had made their way to Mitre Square after hearing carriages and a woman yell. They had to leave the first woman after all the commotion. He thought Malcolm was brilliant for picking the area where to hunt his first victim. He picked an area right outside the Workmen's club with people inside singing and laughing and not paying any attention to what was going on outside. Of course, the magick spell that he had put on the woman so she wouldn't yell might have helped.

Malcolm had been angry at the interruption at the last place but had calmed down once he realized he would really confound the police with two in one night so close in time to each other. He stopped when he saw his next victim. He smiled, motioned for his pet and followed her. He would start with a nick to her ear so the paper would know that the letter in the paper had been right.

~~~~~

Willow and William came upon Mitre Square about the same time that the police surgeon arrived. This time instead of leaving she followed them to the mortuary. Willow wanted to know what they would find out, since there wasn't a computer to hack into and she didn't think they would let her sit in on the inquest.

She overheard them talking that the kidney and uterus were taken. Her face had been disfigured, not only the ear but also the eyelids, the nose and the mouth. From their descriptions it sounded like the Ripper was angry when he did this. 

Willow couldn't help but think that maybe she and the carriage had caused him to be so angry with this victim. Willow sadly left the shadows and returned outside.

"What's wrong?" William asked.

She knew that he wouldn't understand her guilt over this. To him humans were food and that was all.

She smiled sadly at him, "Nothing, I'm just a little frustrated that I never seem to catch a glimpse of the vampire or Ethan."

William kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, luv. You'll find the man and the vampire you're looking for. Angelus has heard a rumor that a vampire by the wharf is doing these killings. He went tonight to check it out."

Willow brightened at that. Maybe they would be able to find out who is doing this besides Ethan. She still couldn't figure out why Ethan had chosen her to send back in time. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16

Angelus made his way to the area where the vampire was supposed to have his lair. He couldn't feel any presence around so he entered the abandoned building on the wharf. He looked around the building until he came to a shelf in the corner. There were two jars with what looked like body parts and a ginger beer bottle with blood. Angelus thought, now why would he keep the blood? Why not just drink it up? He understood the body parts in jars. There was a time when he would torture his victims and he would take parts of their body to remind him of happier times.

Angelus would have admired him if he hadn't been involved with the man that wanted to harm his witch. Looking through more things he found a journal and opened it.

August 6, 2004

Today I set in motion my plan to meet Jack the Ripper. I have been waiting for this time since I felt Willow's power. I needed her power added to mine so I could meet Jack the Ripper. When I read the journal that he had seen the red head and realized it was Willow, I knew the plan would work. Had already worked. Time travel tenses are really confusing.

There is a little known legend that the heart of his last victim holds great power. No one had been able to find the heart and if I can follow him, become a protégé, maybe I'll be able to steal the heart. I just don't know who the last victim is. I know from the journal he continued after Mary Kelly.

Angelus closed the book. So the power lies with the last victim. He'd have to find this Ethan Rayne and ask him what the power was. Angelus smiled in anticipation. It had been a long time since he had tortured someone.

~~~~

Robert Lee opened the morning paper with trepidation. Ever since he had these visions about the women being killed he dreaded reading the paper. 

There had been a double murder on the 30th. The first victim had their throat cut but the second one was viciously murdered. They were no details but from the description of the first victim it sounded like what he had seen in his vision.

He left to make his appointment with Sir Albert Giles. He was to transcribe some of Sir Albert's research for him. He enjoyed working with Sir Albert and today they were to meet at his home instead of Oxford.

Albert rose when Ian brought Robert into the library. "Robert, glad you could make it. Ready to get started?"

Robert took the seat that Albert had indicated. "Where would you like me to start?"

Albert brought him a stack of papers. "Thank you for meeting me here instead of Oxford. Lady Hannah and I were late getting back from Devon. We'll start transcribing these."

Albert took half the stack and returned to his desk.

~~~~

Willow and Hannah were enjoying the garden. "Albert's clerk Robert Lee is helping him transcribe today. We were so late getting back from Devon that he asked him to meet him here instead of Oxford. I think you'll like Robert Lee. There is a mystical quality about him. I feel it every time I meet him. It is the same feeling I get when I'm around you."

Willow looked around before responding, "Do you think he has magickal abilities?"

"That I am not sure about but he does have something. I thought we would all have tea together here and you can see for yourself."

Willow smiled at her friend, "So you want me to use some magick to see if your feelings were correct?"

Hannah smiled, "I have no doubt that my feelings are correct I just wanted you to meet a nice young man."

She rose when Ann brought out the tea. "I'll go get Albert and James."

Hannah knocked on the library door and waited for Albert to answer.

"Come in."

Hannah entered, "Good afternoon, Robert."

"Good afternoon, Lady Hannah."

Hannah turned to Albert, "I thought you and Robert would like to take a break. Ann has brought tea and biscuits out to the garden for us if you'd like to join us."

Albert rose and kissed his wife on the cheek, "That would be lovely. Shall we?" He indicated Robert to follow them.

Walking into the garden he noticed Willow sitting by the table. "Miss Rosen may I present my clerk Robert Lee."

Willow nodded her head in greeting. Hannah was right she felt his magick. It was small but it was there nonetheless.

Robert was speechless. It was the red head from his vision. Gathering himself together he replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rosen."

Willow was surprised at his response to her introduction. She knew she wasn't the type that inspired men to be speechless so why did Robert have that reaction. Could he feel her magick? She didn't think so. His own magick was so small he probably wasn't even aware of it.

They all settled down around the table and Hannah poured the tea.

Robert kept giving Willow surreptitious looks while everyone was enjoying their tea and biscuits. Who was Miss Rosen and why did she appear in my vision? Had she been there the night of the murders or was it something else? How could he find out? 

Willow noticed Robert giving her curious looks. Why is he so interested?

Hannah noticed Robert's interest in Willow. She knew Willow had to go back to her own time but it would be good for her to meet nice men while she was here. She caught Albert's eye and motioned toward Willow and Robert.

Albert caught his wife's eye and looked toward Robert and Willow. Well, he seems interested. He keeps looking at her. He stood, "Robert, if you'll excuse us for a moment. Lady Hannah and I need to take care of something we'll return shortly."

Willow watched as Hannah and Albert left. Well that was as subtle as a sledgehammer. She turned to Robert maybe subtle didn't work, "Is there something about me that bothers you?"

"Bbbeg your pardon?"

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice you keep giving me curious looks."

Robert closed his eyes and swallowed. She's going to think I'm nuts. "I apologize. You just look familiar and I can't place where I saw you. You don't happen to belong to the Workmen's club do you?" There that ought to tell me if she's been there before.

Willow stiffened, oh just great. Someone saw me with Spike while trying to find Jack the Ripper the other night. "No but I was there with a friend the other night." Willow looked into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction.

"Were you there the night of the horrible murder?"

"Yes, it was terrible. We were too late."

Robert's eyes bored into Willow's. "Too late?"

"We were walking up the road when we saw two men running away."

"Just like my vision" Robert mumbled.

That got Willow's attention. "You have visions?"

"Wwwhat?"

"You said, just like my vision."

Robert looked at Willow's reaction but saw only curiosity not skepticism. He sighed, "I've been seeing things these last few months and I think they are the Ripper's murders."

"Have you gone to the police?"

"And have them send me to Bedlam? No, I haven't gone."

"But you should, at least to Scotland Yard. I mean what if you saw something that could catch this guy. You should offer your services even if they do laugh you out of the place. Can you live with yourself if you didn't try everything possible to at least help?" She took a deep breath, "Sorry, I'll get off my soap box now."

Robert smiled ruefully, "No, that is all right. I've had the same discussion with my conscience since this began. You just reminded me of it. I think I will go to the police tomorrow."

Willow smiled, "It'll be okay. Even if they do laugh at you, you'll know you did everything you could."


	17. Part 17

Part 17

Malcolm looked at his most recent trophies and an idea came to him. His pet had written a letter to the newspaper to taunt the police. He thought about taunting George Lusk, the President of Whitechapel Vigilance Committee. He would send him a piece of his latest trophy. He smiled as he took down the jar that housed the kidney, he carefully cut it in half. 

He took a small cardboard box and placed the kidney in it. Where was his pet to write the letter? Shrugging, Malcolm went in search of a meal and a writer. Leaving the wharf area he found his meal and writer nearby. 

"Excuse me sir, could you do me a favor. I need someone to write a letter for me. I'll give you 6d for your troubles."

The man blearily looked up at the man talking to him. Why would he need someone to write his letter? Who cares, he could use the 6d. "Whot do you want me to write?"

Malcolm just smiled and gave him paper and pen. As the man settled to write, Malcolm dictated.

The man looked warily at Malcolm. "Are you sure?"

"It is a joke for a friend of mine. He will recognize my handwriting."

He just shrugged and continued writing. When he had finished Malcolm walked up behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder. "That looks just fine." Grabbing his head and pulling it to the side to get better access, his fangs descended into the man's neck.

Humans are so stupid, Malcolm thought. He carefully placed the letter in the box and dropped it in the mail.

~~~~~

George noticed the mail on his parlor table. Besides some letters there was a small cardboard box. He didn't know who would be sending him anything. He brought the mail with him to his favorite chair.

Deciding to open the box first he pulled out the letter.

From hell.

  
Mr Lusk,  
Sor  
I send you half the Kidne I took from one woman and prasarved it for you tother piece I fried and ate it was very nise. I may send you the bloody knif that took it out if you only wate a whil longer

signed  
Catch me when you can Mishter Lusk

George looked into the box and there was what looked like a kidney. He quickly gathered the items up and went to the local police station.

Constable Dickenson took the items from Mr. Lusk. He couldn't tell if the items came from a human or an animal. He brought them to his supervisor, who in turn gave them to Dr. Openshaw.

Dr. Openshaw ran tests on the human kidney. From what he could tell it was similar to the one removed from Catherine Eddows. The kidney that was sent to George Lusk was from a female between the ages of 30-45. They couldn't prove that the kidney was Catherine's but the fact that Catherine's kidney was removed hadn't been made public yet.

What was stumping the police and Scotland Yard was the fact that the first letter to the Central News Agency was written differently from the letter sent to George Lusk. Yet, they both contained clues from the Ripper.

~~~~~

Angelus smiled when he saw a thin dark haired man enter the abandoned building alone. He felt some magick from him but not near the amount that he felt from Willow. This must be Ethan. He was looking forward to a good torture.

Stalking up behind him in the darkened building he quietly got behind him. With his arm he quickly encircled his neck and put him in a chokehold. Ethan quietly slipped into unconsciousness.

That was too easy, Angelus thought. Oh well, I hope he screams. I love to hear the screams. He picked him up and made his way to his lair.

~~~~~

Hannah looked up from the diary that she had been reading. It was an old book that belonged to someone in the Watcher's council whatever that was.

What caught her attention was an entry about a vampire named Malcolm. This vampire was from the 1500s. As a human he had taken pleasure in killing women and as a vampire he had been particularly sadistic.

She quickly went in search of Willow.

"Ian, have you seen Miss Willow?"

"Yes ma'am. I believe she was in the garden."

Hannah found Willow sitting on a bench in the garden. "Willow, come with me to the library. I think I've found something that will interest you."

Willow rose to follow Hannah into the library. Hannah shut the door behind them and went over to the wall sconce. Oh, must be in her private library, Willow thought.

As the bookcase opened to allow them entrance to Hannah's private collection, Willow marveled at her luck at finding Hannah and Albert Giles. She didn't think she would have made it without their help. Especially being able to bounce ideas off Hannah. It was like being with Rupert. God, she missed Rupert, Buffy and Xander. She hoped she would see them again and that she hadn't screwed up her time with them. She hoped they were one of those meant to bes in all the timelines.

She followed Hannah into the private room and the door shut behind them. "Willow, Albert recently brought me this diary that he had found. I was curious enough to begin reading it when I saw a mention of a vampire named Malcolm. Here read this."

She handed Willow the diary opened to the part about Malcolm.

Willow read the diary and looked up at Hannah, "In my time he would be what is called an amoral psychopath. It's a person who kills without empathy or remorse. If he was turned into a vampire who sees humans as food I can't even begin to imagine what kind of monster he became."

"From the description in this diary of what he did to his victims I think this must be your vampire, Willow."

"I'm afraid you might be right."

Hannah turned to the front of the diary and showed it to Willow. "This is a diary from someone in a Watcher's Council. I don't know what that is, do you?"

Crap, crap, crap, crap. Should she tell Hannah and maybe this is why Giles becomes a Watcher or should she play dumb and this is why Giles becomes a Watcher? Seeing the intelligent curiosity in Hannah's eyes so like her own she knew she probably wouldn't rest until she found out about the Watcher's Council.

"I think you should sit down for this."

Hannah just looked at Willow, the Watcher's Council must be bad if she wanted her to sit.

"In every generation . . . ." Willow began the story.

"The Watchers from the Council are assigned to the Slayer?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, the Council is in charge of the training of the Slayers. I don't know for how long but probably since the first few Slayers."

"And you're friends with the current Slayer?"

Willow smiled thinking fondly of Buffy and Xander. "She's by best female friend. Xander is my best friend since forever."

Hannah looked at Willow and smiled, "You are very lucky to have such friends to share in your adventures. Albert is wonderful in helping me research but it has been really amazing helping you in this adventure."

Willow rose to give her a hug, "I couldn't have made it here without you and Albert. But especially you. You have helped me more than I can say with 'my adventure'."


	18. Part 18

Part 18

Ethan awoke slowly trying to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was walking into the building on the wharf. The pain in his arms forced him all the way awake. He realized he was tied to a chair with his arms tied behind him and his legs tied to the legs of the chair.

"Well, you're finally awake. I thought I would have to start the party without you."

Ethan lifted his head towards the voice. Out of the shadows walked a tall man with his hair tied back in a ponytail. He had no idea who he was or why he had him tied up. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say, I'm a man that needs something from you."

"What have I got that you want?"

Angelus walked further into the light. Oh he could hardly wait to turn Willow and watch her exact vengeance on this man. He'd have to make sure he kept him alive enough for that. He brought out a long thin bladed knife that he had found in the building where he had captured Ethan.

"You have information that I want."

"I don't know anything."

"Hmm, let's see if I can refresh your memory . . . There is a little known legend that the heart of his last victim holds great power. No one had been able to find the heart and if I can follow him, become a protégé, maybe I'll be able to steal the heart."

Ethan paled. If he knew about that he knew about the time traveling and that Malcolm was the Ripper. Ethan was dead either way. Malcolm would think that he told this man and kill him. He had a feeling whoever this man was he would kill him just for the pleasure of killing him.

"Ah, I see it's coming back to you." Angelus took the knife and lightly skimmed it down Ethan's cheek leaving a little trail of blood. "Ready to tell me what the power is?"

Ethan thought quickly, maybe he would let him go if he did tell him the power or make up something. He would never know if he was telling the truth or not. He still had no idea who the last victim was so he couldn't help him there. Hopefully he would be long gone before this man found whoever's heart it was.

Angelus morphed his features into a vampire hoping to give Ethan incentive to tell him. He moved around so Ethan could see him clearly. He leaned in to lick the blood that was trickling down Ethan's cheek, "Mmm fear always makes the blood taste better. Now, I'll ask you one more time, what is the power?"

Oh my god, he's a vampire. Ethan knew for certain he was dead now. His time with Malcolm taught him that. Hmmm, an idea began to form in his mind.

"The power is immortality", that part was true. "The Ripper will take the heart of his last victim and with it he achieves immortality. I don't know who his last victim is so you'll have to find Malcolm and take the heart away from him when he gets it." Ethan thought this vampire was match enough for Malcolm. He could kill two birds with one stone. Literally, maybe they would kill each other.

He brought the knife down Ethan's arms leaving more blood. "Nice try but I know Malcolm is a vampire and I'm obviously a vampire why do we need immortality?"

"Oh, Ripper doesn't know the heart contains immortality. He just gets it for his trophies. It will make anyone immortal, even vampires. You'll be able to go out in the sun and holy objects won't have an effect on you." Ethan had no idea if this was true or not but he hoped this man believed him.

Angelus thought about what Ethan said. He didn't trust him. 

Seeing the vampire set the knife down, Ethan let out a sigh of relief. Angelus smiled and turned to Ethan, "Oh we're not done here. I've only begun."

"But why, I told you what I know."

Angelus got eye to eye with Ethan, "Oh you've told me what I want to know about the power."

"Then what?"

Angelus quirked one side of his lips in a smile, "You haven't told me everything I want to know."

"I don't know anything else that might interest you."

"Oh, I don't know . . . How about why you want to harm my Willow?"

SHIT!!!!

Angelus smiled at his reaction. Time to see how loud he screams.

~~~~~~

William made his way to the pub where he was going to meet Willow. Willow had told him that there wasn't going to be another murder for almost a week. He planned to use the time to seduce Willow, starting tonight. He wasn't going to be interrupted by Angelus or anyone else.

He waited in the shadows outside the pub. He had no intention of them ever going inside. He smiled when he caught her scent on the breeze behind him.

He turned and watched her walk towards the entrance to the pub. He waited for her to get near it and walked up behind her. He reached his arms around her waist and then found himself thrown through the air and landing with a thud.

Willow turned with a smile, "You should know better than to sneak up on me, William."

He just smiled at her and thought, well we'll certainly have some interesting times.

He stood up, dropped his arm around Willow's shoulders and steered her away from the pub. "Ready, luv?"

"I don't know . . . ready for what?"

"A night of excitement. I've got the night all planned."

"It doesn't involve torture does it?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Not unless you want it to."

She raised one corner of her lips, "Maybe later."

He wasn't sure if she was kidding or not. Yep, they'll have some interesting times.

He had the perfect place to take Willow. He couldn't very well take her back to the lair Angelus, Dru or Darla would probably interrupt them. Especially Angelus. 

William escorted Willow to a waiting carriage and he gave the driver the address. Willow was getting her skirts out of the way to sit on the bench opposite William when he put his arms around her waist and settled her on his lap.

He began to nuzzle her neck just below her ear, "Appetizer".

"I hope you don't mean that literally", she moved her hair out of the way to give him better access.

He moved his hand from around her waist and began loosening the bodice buttons to give him better access to her throat and shoulder. His hand slipped down and lightly caressed her breasts. Willow arched into his touch. She wanted his hands on her and his lips. 

The rocking of the carriage stopped abruptly and William tightened his hold on Willow so she wouldn't slip from his lap. "I think we're here."

Willow quickly did up the buttons that William had loosened. By the time they straightened their clothes the driver opened the door and helped Willow down.

They stood outside a cottage in the woods. William led Willow up the steps and into the cottage. Since he could go in without an invitation she guessed the cottage was abandoned. "What's a vampire need with a cottage?"

"Don't. I saw the owners leave it a few nights ago and no one's been back since." No need to tell her that Darla killed the owners a few nights ago.

William led her over to the fireplace, "Light a fire?"

"Sure." Willow waved her hand and the log in the fireplace caught fire. William chuckled. He had meant it as a question if she wanted him to light a fire in the fireplace.

He stood for a moment just watching her in the firelight, "You are beautiful."

He stepped closer and pulled her into his embrace. His hands gently caressed her back from top to bottom. He pulled her closer and rocked his hips into hers.

She moaned into his mouth and moved her hands to begin unbuttoning his shirt. She needed to feel his skin about as much as she needed to breathe. When she had exposed his chest she bent her head to place a kiss in the center of his chest where his heart would have been beating. He tilted his head back and reveled in her touch. He gently pushed her back and they began removing each other's clothes layer by layer. Willow was really cursing all the layers that both genders wore in this time.

They finally stopped and gazed at each other. Simultaneously, "You're beautiful."

"A man can't be beautiful, pet."

"OK, you're beautiful in a manly way. Better?"

He pulled her back into his embrace. The feel of his cool skin was soothing next to her overheated body. He gently lowered her to the floor and braced himself on his arms above her. Her thighs gripped him and she sighed against his lips. Her eyes met his and she whispered, "Please."


	19. Part 19

Part 19

Ethan awoke with a scream. Memories of what the vampire had done to him last night kept playing through his mind. He had finally been released only to have a dark haired female vamp drink but not drain him. He lay huddled against a building cradling his broken hand. He had made his escape in the early morning hours just as the sun rose. He had no doubt that the vampire that tortured him let him escape. Ethan didn't think even the sun would have stopped him from following him if he hadn't wanted Ethan to leave.

With every scrape of the knife and finger broken Ethan finally agreed with his father about Willow in their conversation that seemed years ago . . . "I could feel the power just radiating off of her. I just wouldn't want to see what would happen to you if you pissed her off."

He had well and truly pissed Willow off. If not Willow, he had definitely pissed off her protector. That puzzled him. How could Willow have gotten such a vicious vampire to be her protector? Maybe she wasn't the goody, goody he always thought.

~~~~

Angelus slowly awoke with the knowledge that he would turn Willow tonight. He had waited long enough. He smiled at the memory of how he had gotten the information that he wanted from Ethan. It was time to turn Willow and watch her exact her revenge on both Ethan and Malcolm. Then they could begin their eternity together.

"Where's William?" he asked Darla.

"He took his witch and went to the cottage where we ate that lovely couple a few days ago."

Well, he wouldn't be able to turn her without William now. He'd have to think of a way to get him out of the cottage so he could turn Willow without interference. He could handle William's reaction after the fact.

~~~~

Willow turned in William's embrace and saw him watching her. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Hi"

"Hi yourself. Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure."

"Why'd you call me Spike earlier?"

She hadn't thought he heard her when she had moaned his name. She should have known better. Think, Willow. Her hand was caressing his stomach, which was getting a response lower. She smirked and brought her hand lower. "Mmmm, Spike."

He brought his hand down to cover hers. "Spike, huh? Think I like that."

Willow was trying very hard not to laugh. Who would have thought that time travel Willow had given Spike his nickname? With a twinkle in her eye she rolled on top of Spike, "Think I like that, too."

~~~~

Angelus approached the cottage where Willow and William were staying. He backed into the shadows as he saw William go outside and quietly made his way in.

"Willow", he whispered right before he grabbed her from behind.

Spike had seen Angelus enter the cottage and wondered what he was up to. He saw him grab Willow from behind and waited with a smirk to see him go flying like he had the other night.

Willow rolled her eyes and with a thought sent Angelus flying a few feet and landing with a thud. "Like I told William, you should know better than to grab me from behind."

Angelus morphed. "Good, you want to play rough."

Spike began to growl deep in his chest but he knew that Willow could take care of herself.

"Freeze!" With that Angelus couldn't move.

In the shadows, Spike had been hit by the freeze command as well.

Willow walked around Angelus muttering, "You know, I've really tried to remember that you become Angel eventually but you keep working on my last nerve. I don't think I'm gonna wait ten years for the gypsies to curse you."

She looked up into Angelus' eyes and raised her arms with her palms cupped. An unnatural breeze filled the cottage and Willow's hair began to blow with the magickal current. 

Spike watched in awe as he saw his witch build her power and was very glad he hadn't been the one to bring her to this much anger.

Angelus struggled against his invisible bonds and tried to understand what Willow had meant by waiting for the gypsies to curse him.

Willow closed her eyes briefly and let the magickal energy fill her. She felt her goddess presence and knew it would turn out all right.

"Not of the dead, nor of the living. I call upon Janus to bring about this new beginning. Create a new creature where darkness and light shall dwell as one. So mote it be, my will be done."

Angelus felt a searing pain fill his body. It felt like his whole body was on fire. What had the witch done to him?

Willow felt the energy leave her body and saw the pain in Angel's eyes. "Release".

Angel fell to his knees and curled into a ball. Memories began to assault his senses. Willow rushed to his side and carefully pulled him into her embrace. She rocked and caressed him whispering that it would be all right.

She heard a whimper in the corner and turned to look. There was Spike rocking back and forth and staring into space. "Spike!" She ran to his side and knelt down. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm so sorry. I never meant this for you."

She took his hand and led him to where Angel was sitting. She sat between the two vampires and laid their heads on her shoulders trying to give them each the comfort they craved.

~~~~

Darla entered the room and saw Drusilla keening and rocking.

"Dru what is it?"

"Our family is changing. The light burns Angel and William."

Darla felt the bond with Angel and William and knew they weren't dead. "What light is burning Angel and William?"

"The witch is giving Angel and William their souls."

Witch, what witch? Darla shuddered, there was nothing worse than a vampire with a soul. It is too late for Angel and William but not too late to cut her losses and go be with the Master.

"How would you like to go to France with me and spend some time with the Master?"


	20. Part 20

Part 20

Malcolm was angry, each day that his pet didn't return he got angrier. He had finally given up and decided to kill the next one without the use of his pet's magickal power. While walking in Miller's Court he picked out his next victim. He tracked her into the Ten Bells pub and flirted with her. He followed her home and she invited him in. Malcolm smiled as he shut and locked the door.

Ethan hadn't known which option to choose. He had needed the days to heal before facing Malcolm, if he chose to ever face Malcolm again. He had escaped one vicious vampire and wasn't too eager to go back to another one. He still wanted to get the heart from Ripper's last victim. What he had told Angelus was the truth. The heart of the last victim could supposedly be used in a spell for immortality. But he had no idea who the last victim would be. He wasn't sure if the legend was for Mary Kelly the last infamous victim or Ripper's true last victim.

He thought about just watching Malcolm without going back as his magick user. Ethan was contemplating what to do next when he saw Malcolm exit Miller's Court. He turned in the opposite direction and decided to circle back to Malcolm's lair at the wharf and see what his latest trophies were.

~~~~

Willow had spent the last few days trying to comfort Angel and William. William was a little easier for he had only 8 years of memories and she had already helped him through his insanity of over a hundred years of memories in her time. A couple of times she had to stop Angel from going outside. 

She told them tales of what they were like in her time. William seemed to like that he had still been mad, bad and dangerous to know. She told Angel about the gypsy curse but this wasn't a curse. They had been given a gift by Janus. He had gifted them with a new beginning. They were new creatures with both soul and demon blended together. She told them of being warriors for the Powers that Be and how they helped to defeat evil and apocalypses.  She also told them the tale of her vengeance and struggles with walking the fine line between light and dark. They seemed to get calmer in the knowledge that someone else had gone through and is still going through something similar. 

~~~~

Willow, William and Angel had returned to the lair and found Darla and Drusilla gone. Knowing that Drusilla always could tell things before they happened, Angel thought that Darla probably cut her losses and went to the Master. It's what he would have done.

Angel had taken comfort in the stories that Willow told him. He now had a purpose. He couldn't change what had happened in the past but he could move forward and put his darkness that he still felt strongly to helping those that couldn't help themselves. He would still be able to indulge his fondness for torture and mayhem. He would just torture demons and others that preyed on the weak.

Angel remembered with a small smile the torture he had indulged in recently. True, he hadn't known it at the time but torturing Ethan may have been his first step on this new path. Thinking about the torture reminded Angel of what he had found out. 

"Willow, there's something I think I should tell you." Angel said.

Looking into his serious eyes she grew concerned. "Okay."

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. While I was at the wharf looking for the vampire and human you're hunting I found something. It seems Ethan Rayne likes to keep a journal."

"Did it say why he used me to go back in time?"

Angel nodded and began to tell Willow and William what he had learned from the journal and his torture. He didn't tell her how he got the additional information. Somehow he didn't think she would view his torture with as much fondness as he did.

He walked back to where he had hidden the journal that Ethan dropped in his haste to leave. He flipped it to the part that Ethan had talked about and held it open for Willow. "Ethan dropped this as he left. I think this was the passage that he saw in your time that talks about you."

William squeezed her shoulder for comfort and with trepidation Willow took the journal from Angel. William read over Willow's shoulder:

November 10,1888

I felt a strong magickal presence today. I didn't know where it was coming from until I happened to walk by a small, beautiful red head in a blue evening gown and felt her power. She holds such power and I feel a darkness in her that I am sure I can manipulate for my purposes. The man that helps me now doesn't have the magnitude of power that she does. I must find a way to meet her.

Willow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. November 10th was tomorrow. She looked at both Angel and William, "Do you think I'm his last victim?"

William clinched and unclenched his hands, "Not bloody likely."

Angel looked in her eyes, "I thought so at first and then I realized that you couldn't have gone back in time if you were destined to die in this time. It would have wiped you out." It had been that thought that let Ethan escape with his life. He knew he needed him alive to be alive in 2004 so Ethan could bring Willow back.

"Now that we know that you'll meet the Ripper tomorrow, or at least he'll see you tomorrow we can set a trap."

"We are not using Willow as the bait!" William all but growled.

"Give me some credit, boy. Do you really think I would let anything happen to Willow?"

"Sitting right here, guys. You keep forgetting that I can take care of myself."

They continued as if she hadn't spoken. She was getting ticked. Okay, granted she was small and people tended to forget that she was stronger than she looked but hey almost ended the world. Gave the Scourge of Europe his soul, twice if you count original timeline and this one. Time to teach another lesson. With a wave of her hand Angel and William were suspended a foot off the ground.

As they felt themselves leave the ground they stopped talking and looked at Willow. She looked right back at them with a raised eyebrow and her arms folded.

With a mumbled, "I'm sorry, baby" and "Sorry, Willow" she lowered them back down.

"Angel, I think your idea about setting a trap for Ripper and hopefully Ethan is a good one. You always were good at manipulating and scheming. Spike, you are really good at finding the weakness of your opponent and exploiting it. I think with me as magickal bait we'll make an unbeatable combination."

Angel looked at Willow and Spike, "Spike? Why did she call you Spike?"

Willow blushed a bright red and quickly put her hand over Spike's mouth before he could answer.

~~~~~

Albert and Hannah were concerned for Willow. They had received a note that she was spending time with some new friends but that had been a few days ago. With her investigation of the insane vampire who was on a rampage through Whitechapel they couldn't help but worry. 

There were rumors that he had struck again this morning in Miller's Court and it was the worst yet. The fact that the woman wasn't red haired gave them hope that she wasn't the latest victim. The face and body had been mutilated beyond recognition. It was rumored to be someone named Mary Kelly but that was only because it was her room and she was missing. 

Ian entered the library with a note for Hannah. She noticed it was Willow's handwriting and quickly opened it. After reading it she sighed in relief, Willow would be coming home tomorrow. She needed their help in putting some plan together.


	21. Part 21

Part 21

The plan was for Spike to escort Willow and the Giles to the opening of the new Gilbert and Sullivan opera. The journal hadn't said where Malcolm would see Willow just that it was on his way to the theater district.

Willow allowed her power and darkness to come closer to the surface, which turned her eyes darker. She wanted Malcolm to get the full effect of her as bait. They knew that he wouldn't try for her tonight. He would just see her and want her. Angel was going to drop hints in the demon community about a powerful witch in the area. They were all hoping he would take the bait or at least Ethan would seek her out.

Albert, Hannah and Willow were to meet Spike in the public gardens a block before the district. As they entered the garden on a well-lit path Willow spotted Spike up ahead. When he walked under a lamp, Willow stopped and stared. It was the first time she had ever seen him dressed formally and he was breathtaking.

When Spike saw Willow approach, he stopped under a light and stared. She was dressed in an off the shoulder midnight blue silk dress. Her hair was upswept in the style of a Gibson girl and it showed off her long neck. He couldn't wait to put his mark on her and claim her. He wanted every vampire, demon and human to know that this witch belonged to him.

Spike and Willow continued to stare at each other. Neither one taking their eyes off the other. Albert and Hannah just smiled at them. He put his arms around Hannah in a tight embrace and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Do you remember what it felt like when we thought we were the only two on Earth?"

Hannah leaned back into his embrace and turned her face for a kiss, "What do you mean, do I remember? We're still the only two on Earth." 

"I hate to break this up but we need to get to the opera." Albert said.

Albert's words broke Willow and Spike out of their stupor. Spike offered Willow his elbow and they followed the Giles out of the gardens. He leaned in to whisper, "You look beautiful. Too bad we have to bait Malcolm, I'd like to have you all to myself."

Willow leaned up and nipped him on the ear, "Mmmmm, later."

Spike thought it was good thing the overcoat he was wearing was long. His pants were getting tighter by the minute.

~~~~

Ethan watched as Malcolm left the lair. He remembered tonight was the night Malcolm would see Willow and become obsessed. He had waited until this moment to investigate Ripper's newest trophies.  He didn't want any chance of Ripper returning while he was there. He had followed Malcolm home the other morning but he couldn't make out what he had taken.

He slowly made his way into the deserted building and towards the shelf that held the prizes. As he got closer he noticed a kidney that had been cut in half.  Ethan had heard rumors while he was healing that George Lusk had received half a kidney and a letter from Jack the Ripper. Setting the jar down he moved closer to where the newer items were.

He heard Mary Kelly's room had been very bloody with body parts strewn all over the room.  He couldn't understand why Malcolm had mutilated the body more than the others. From the description of the scene Ripper had been in a fine temper. Since the body had been so badly mutilated he didn't know what Malcolm would have taken as a trophy. In the corner of the shelf was a box. Hmm, that's new, he thought. Ethan opened it with shaking hands and hoped it contained a heart.

~~~~

Malcolm decided to target the West End of London next. He knew they felt safe in their homes and in their lives. Jack the Ripper had targeted the women of Whitechapel he wouldn't come to their area. He smiled in anticipation of finding his next victim among them and upsetting their lives. The thrill of the hunt and the fear in the air was just as intoxicating as the kill itself. Sometimes more so if a worthy opponent could be found.

He thought the theater district would be a good place to find a victim. They would feel safe attending the opera and there was a new Gilbert and Sullivan opera opening tonight.  There would be a lot of women to choose from. Maybe he would target an innocent next. A nice young girl would be a good contrast and shock to the police.

As he approached the district he felt power . . . a lot of power. He scanned the crowd surrounding him but couldn't find the direction that the power was coming from. Malcolm closed his eyes and concentrated on the location of the power. His eyes popped open. Vampire. He felt another vampire near by. He saw a small group of four walking towards him. As they approached he felt the power radiating off the beautiful red head being escorted by a vampire. He had to find a way to meet her and take her away from the vampire by her side. He smiled in anticipation. She would soon be his.

~~~~

As they walked towards the opera building Spike stiffened and leaned down to whisper in Willow's ear, "He's close. It's the same feeling I got the night at the Workmen's Club."

Willow's hand tightened on his arm, "Ripper?"

Spike scanned the crowd to see if he could spot where the feeling was coming from. He saw a short, stout, dark haired man watching them intently. Looking at him Spike knew this was Ripper. He saw the madness just below the surface. He also saw the arrogance, which he could exploit. 

"We're just passing him now. The short dark haired man with the bowler."

Willow turned her head back to scan the crowd and her eyes lit briefly on Malcolm. That's him? He's a little nondescript man. She always imagined Jack the Ripper to be tall and ruthless looking. That vampire didn't look like an insane amoral psychopath. But then again, Angel didn't look like the torture loving Scourge of Europe either.

~~~~

Malcolm discovered to his joy that the red head sensed his presence. She knew he was there watching her. She would be a worthy companion not like the pet that had left him. He abandoned his need for a victim. He had found something better. He walked back towards the wharf reliving the sensation of her power and darkness. It was a heady combination and he couldn't wait to harness it. The vampire at her side was inconsequential. He was young and could easily be taken care of. Malcolm dismissed him from his thoughts except to wonder why such a powerful witch would align herself with a young vampire.

As he entered his lair he felt that someone had been there recently. He stopped at the entrance and allowed his senses to take over. He felt the presence of his pet. He entered the lair and wondered why his pet had come but not stayed. He must have wanted something that Malcolm had. He knew that Ethan had been up to something earlier but since it didn't involve him it hadn't really bothered him. Now, it involved him and Malcolm wanted to know what Ethan had been after. He searched the building but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

He walked over to his shelf and looked at his trophies. They were all there so that hadn't been what Ethan had been after or if it was he hadn't taken any of them. Sometimes he liked to just look at his trophies and relive his memories of the events each one evoked. His hand gently caressed each jar as the scenes flashed in his mind's eye.

Malcolm reached for the last item on the shelf. It was a box that contained one of the many prizes he had taken from the last victim. That night had been glorious and he had celebrated by taking many prizes. There had been so many to choose from. He had laid her out like a buffet. He had taken his time deciding what the prizes would be that he would take. He had finally decided to put her eyes in this small box for his trophy shelf. He sometimes imagined the eyes still contained the fear that he had put there. As he opened the box to look at her fear filled eyes he remembered celebrating the night by dining on a delicacy. Malcolm smiled at the memory of all the blood that her heart had contained.


	22. Part 22

Part 22

With Malcolm taking the bait, the plan had been set in motion. The next step was put in place when Albert and Hannah helped Willow rent a small town house. They had argued with her about this but with her Resolve Face firmly in place she had won the argument. She hadn't wanted anything to happen to them in case Ripper had found out where she was staying. She knew nothing would happen to her. She would be alive in 2004 to come back to 1888 London. But in no way would she ever take the chance that something bad would happen to Hannah or Albert. Not only because that meant something would happen to HER Giles but she cared deeply about Hannah and Albert for themselves. Besides she had told them, she wouldn't be alone. Spike and Angel would be with her.

She turned from the window and saw Spike standing in the doorway just looking at her.

"What?"

Spike smiled, "Just thinking about how much my life has changed since that night I tried to bite you."

Willow grew serious. He had no idea how much his life changed since that night. She sat down shakily on the bed, her eyes unseeing. God, how much have I messed up my reality? Or should I say everyone's reality. Now that Spike brought it up she was dreading going back. She remembered some science fiction story about a man that traveled back in time to see dinosaurs and accidentally stepped on some bug. When he got back, Nazis were in power and people were illiterate. She had done way more than step on a bug.

Spike grew concerned when Willow didn't smile or answer him. Instead she sat on the bed and Spike heard her heartbeat begin to race. "Here now, that was a compliment."

Spike's words brought her out of her musings. She tried to smile, "Just thinking about what my reality will be like when I go back to my time."

Spike didn't like to think about her going back. He knew she would go back so that she could come back here. This time travel was very confusing. The only thing that was keeping him from saying Sod all and keeping her was that she said they were family in her time. He knew that would never change. They would always be involved in each other's lives. It just felt too right to not be true no matter the timeline.

Spike went to the bed and lay down next to Willow. He pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her and himself.

~~~~

Angel smiled as he made his way through the pub that catered to demons. Someone had approached him earlier to tell him the latest rumor on the powerful witch that was in London. He loved it when a plan came together. A couple of days ago Willow made the rounds in the demon community with Spike showcasing her magick. 

Angel and Spike had decided that they were going to spread the rumor that Willow came to town and formed a Triumvirate with them. Angel thought this would also cover his torture of Ethan if news of that got back to Malcolm. 

The rumor that was in the pub tonight was that Willow had forced Darla and Drusilla out and that they went to the Master because no one else would have them. No one wanted to anger the powerful witch by letting them into their clan. Angel couldn't wait to get back to the town house to tell William and Willow that one.

A short, stout dark haired vampire slowly made his way towards Angel. "I hear you are in a Triumvirate with the witch."

Angel smiled inwardly but turned toward the voice with no expression.

"I've formed an alliance with her."

"What of the other part of your alliance? He's a little young to have in such a powerful union."

Angel just quirked an eyebrow and gave a half smile. "William? You're right he is young but Willow seems captivated with him." He shrugged and leaned in with a conspiratory whisper, "Time is irrelevant to a vampire. She'll tire of him soon enough and then I'll have her to myself."

Malcolm inwardly seethed. Neither one of the vampires were good enough for his witch. He would enjoy taking the witch out from under their noses.

"I understand you were the one that tortured my pet."

"He was yours? It didn't take much to make him scream, it wasn't really worth the effort to torture. But, Willow enjoyed listening to his yells from the other room. And I like the rewards that come with making Willow happy." Angel winked at Malcolm.

"Why did she want you to torture my pet? He has some magick but not enough to be a threat to her. He's got some manipulative abilities but nothing on the scale of either you or me."

"Your pet never told you?" Angel tsked, "He was jealous of Willow. He saw her the first night you killed in Bucks Row and knew that you would dump him for her once you saw her power. He spread rumors among the humans in Whitechapel hoping to get her burned as a witch for helping Jack the Ripper. There was even talk that George Lusk thought Spike, Willow and I killed Annie Chapman. Ethan was taking away one of your kills and giving the credit to us. Being the gentleman that I am I denied all involvement in your honest kill. I happily volunteered to hunt him, kidnap him and torture him for Willow. She has a kind of obsession where he's concerned. I let him go thinking I would catch him again but so far he's eluded me. I can't imagine how happy Willow would be to have Ethan to torture for herself."

Angel watched the emotions flit over Malcolm's face. He knew that he had taken this bait and would probably hunt Ethan down to present to Willow. This part had been Spike's idea and Angel was impressed. Spike had pointed out that Ethan wouldn't come anywhere near Willow if Angel were there and Angel had no intention of leaving Willow. So, this plan had been the compromise. Sort of kill two birds with one stone, Malcolm hunting and bringing his pet to the trap that would catch them both.

"If I could get my pet for Willow where would I deposit him for her?"

"You would do that for Willow? Turn your pet over for more torture?"

Malcolm just smiled and thought offering her something that you can't deliver would show her how much I have to offer. "He means nothing to me and if Willow wants him she is welcome to him."

Angel looked at him like he was testing the truthfulness but he just wanted Malcolm to sweat. "We are staying in a town house near the theater district just bring him there."

"I can bring him tomorrow night if that isn't too soon."

"You have him?"

"I know where I can get him."

~~~~

Malcolm entered his lair and with an unneeded sigh, "Why must you always disappoint me?"

Ethan looked up through the slit in his eye as Malcolm approached. 

"I have to find out from a stranger that you knew a powerful witch. That you had in fact knew about her since Bucks Row. I am relieved now that I gave in to the whim to keep you alive." Malcolm squatted down next to where he kept his pet chained. He wanted to see his eyes or what he could see of his eyes through the swollen mass that used to be Ethan's face. "It seems she formed a triumvirate with the one that tortured you. It should have been me that she formed her union with." He paused, "Oh it soon will be me, as soon as I deliver you to her tomorrow night she'll see what I have to offer."

Ethan shivered at Malcolm's words. Ethan had let his guard down after going to Malcolm's lair and not finding the heart. He thought for sure that Malcolm would obsess over Willow and forget all about him. What he hadn't counted on was that Malcolm viewed his abandonment as a slap in the face. No one would fear Malcolm if he couldn't even handle his own pet. Ethan's torture and imprisonment was a lesson to others that Malcolm would not be trifled with.

Malcolm left Ethan to go to his special hiding place. "I feel so good about tomorrow night that I think I'm going to celebrate with the last of my favorite delicacy."

He came back to the table that was in front of Ethan carrying a box. He reached in and pulled out what was left of the heart.

Ethan watched in horror his one chance at immortality disappearing as Malcolm devoured the last of Mary Kelly's heart.


	23. Part 23

Part 23

Angel had waited until the early morning hours before telling Spike and Willow that their plan had succeeded. When he had returned home he saw Spike and Willow curled into each other on the bed still fully clothed. From their positions it looked like they were trying to protect the other from something. Angel hadn't wanted to disturb them.

Willow was nervous. Tonight everything would fall into place and that meant that she was closer to the time that she would return. She had included Ethan in the plan because there was no way in hell she would leave him to his own devices here in the past. She wanted him with her when she went back.

The plan rested on her shoulders now. Well, her's and Spike's. She was supposed to be so impressed with Malcolm's present of Ethan that she would drop Spike from the union and pick him. They had decided on Spike because none of them thought Malcolm would believe she would drop such a powerful ally as Angelus.

Willow remembered the time that Spike had kidnapped her to do a love spell to get Dru back. She had edited that story heavily for Spike and Angel. She just told them a vampire but didn't know the name. Spike thought he could act all grieving and nuts when Willow dropped him.

Spike and Willow thought it would be a nice poetic justice if the "baby vamp" was the one to kill Malcolm. The one that was too young and inexperienced to hold the interest of Willow.

Willow smiled as she felt cool arms encircle her waist. "Ready for tonight?"

"Getting there. Ready to act all crazy cause I dumped you for the big bad new vamp?"

Spike turned Willow in his embrace so they were facing. "Won't be much of acting but I am looking forward to killing him."

Willow smiled. "You can take the soul out of the vamp, but you can't take the vamp out of the soul, huh?"

"Does that bother you? Even though you returned my soul I still crave the blood, hunt and kill."

She reached up and caressed his features that had vamped with his emotions. "Nothing about you bothers me. Does it bother you to know that I could send the world to hell and almost did once? That I have to fight every day not to succumb to the easy temptation of eliminating people that annoy me."

Spike smiled and rocked his hips into hers, "Nope, frankly it turns me on."

Willow laughed and pulled him closer, "Everything turns you on."

Spike began unbuttoning Willow's dress, "No, just everything about you." 

He leaned in to nuzzle her neck and his fangs lightly scraped the skin. Willow shivered at the sensation. Who would have guessed that the light scraping of fangs against her neck could be so erotic? 

Spike loved to hear the sounds that Willow made as he kissed and caressed the skin he exposed as he undressed her. He was trying to memorize each sound, feel and taste fearing this would be the last for quite a long time. 

Willow loved the feel of his lips and hands on her skin but she was getting impatient. Spike was still dressed. Well, she could change that quickly enough. She gently stepped out of his embrace and began to unbutton his shirt. As each button opened, she gently placed a kiss on the revealed skin. She pulled the shirt out of his pants and gently removed it. With shaking fingers she caressed his chest, arms and stomach with her lips following the trail of her fingers. She wanted to commit everything to memory in case this was the last time she would have this opportunity. Who knew what would happen later? For her it would only be a day before she saw him again. For him it would be over a hundred years and with a soul he could meet someone and forget all about her. Stubbornly putting negative thoughts out of her mind she went back to the task at hand.

Her fingers reached for the buttons on his pants but she was in such a hurry that she kept fumbling. 

Spike stepped back, "Let me." With his eyes never leaving Willow's he slowly unbuttoned his pants and carefully removed them.

Willow just looked at him with love and lust. He was so beautiful and she marveled that he would want her. She reached out and touched him. 

Spike eyes turned yellow and he grabbed Willow in a powerful kiss. He put his hands on her hips and raised her up. As he raised her, Willow wrapped her legs around his waist. Never breaking contact he gently lowered her to the bed.

"Spike?"

"Right here, love", and to emphasize that point he nudged his hips so he barely entered her.

She moaned, "Quit teasing."

He looked into her eyes, "I want to make it last."

"Next time. But right now, if I don't feel you inside me I'll explode." 

Spike closed his eyes on her words and promised himself next time he'd go slower. He watched her eyes turn darker as he entered her. Not knowing what the future would bring he made up his mind to lightly mark her to show others she belonged to him. He wouldn't claim her . . .yet. He felt his fangs lengthen and he pierced her skin.

Oh my god, Willow had never felt anything as erotic as Spike's fangs in her as they made love. With each thrust he suckled her neck. It was pleasure and pain rolled into one and Willow was sure she could become addicted to it.

"Willow!" "Spike!" They each yelled their release.

~~~~

Ethan's heart began to beat faster as Malcolm approached with the keys to the chains. He roughly jerked Ethan to stand up while he unlocked them. Malcolm knew his pet would stay put and not leave. He had been taught his lesson and Malcolm had confidence that Ethan wouldn't soon forget it.

Malcolm jerked his pet behind him, "You had better not destroy my chance with the witch."

Ethan thought about Willow and how different she must have been from the girl he knew before. There had been rumors about her past and her power but Ethan had put that down to gossip. Now he wasn't so sure. If she had formed a triumvirate with Angelus and was dark enough to entice Malcolm, he had sorely misjudged her. He was regretting using her to come back here. Nothing had gone according to plan. His torture by both Malcolm and Angelus had definitely not been in the plan, neither was the fact that little Willow Rosenberg had managed to capture the obsession of both Malcolm and Angelus. If the rumors about Willow had been correct and she does form a union with Malcolm he couldn't begin to fathom what the new timeline would be like. He just hoped he survived it.

Malcolm and Ethan slowly approached the town house that Angel had indicated. As they were getting ready to knock a young brown haired vamp threw open the door.

"Fine. Just bloody fine. I come home after a nice late night snack and to what. You and that stupid, git."

An exasperated sigh could be heard from inside. A pale feminine hand appeared and began to stroke the vamp's chest and move lower. He closed his eyes and gave a small growl. 

Ethan was shocked to see that Willow was attached to the hand that was stroking the vampire. She definitely wasn't the girl he remembered.

"Come back inside, lover. We'll make it up to you." She purred. 

Angel walked up behind Willow and Spike and he lightly caressed them both. "Mmm, I'm afraid we can't right now. Looks like we have company."

Spike and Willow turned their heads like they noticed their audience for the first time. Willow's eyes narrowed at Ethan, "You, what are you doing here?"

Malcolm spoke for the first time, "He's with me. A little welcome to the community gift." He was more determined than ever to have Willow. He could see that Angelus was right. She was losing interest in the younger vampire already.

Willow turned more fully to Malcolm and swallowed her revulsion. Now or never. With a seductive smile and letting her power roll over them all she said, "Oh, I just love presents."


	24. Part 24

Part 24

Willow nods towards Ethan and asks Malcolm, "You don't mind if Spike takes him back to the special room for later do you?"

He just shrugs and hands the chains over to Spike. "He's yours now. You can do whatever you want to him."

Willow waits until Spike takes Ethan out of the room and walks over to Angel and Malcolm. Angel reaches for her and settles her in front of him and nuzzles her neck. He wants to be able to thrust her behind him if Malcolm makes a move towards her.

"I can't thank you enough, Malcolm. When Angelus told me that he ran into you in the pub and that you could bring Ethan to me I didn't believe him. I thought if he eluded Angelus he would elude anyone." Willow gently disentangled herself from Angel and turned to give him a kiss. With a whispered, "I'll be fine" she took Malcolm's hand and led him into the sitting room.

Angel gave a small growl and his eyes turned yellow. Willow rolled her eyes, "Never mind him. He gets possessive sometimes."

"Angel and I have been discussing our options today while William was out. We agreed that if you did deliver Ethan to me we would offer you the option of joining us. Are you interested?"

"Do you mean you want me to join your triumvirate? I'm not interested in being a fourth. If I did join I would want the young one out. He's too young and not powerful enough. He is your weak link."

Willow smiled and reached up to kiss Angelus. It was a long and passionate kiss. When she finished she turned to Malcolm, "I apologize for that. I was just rewarding Angelus. I had begun to see that for myself and when Angelus suggested that you join our group I hesitated. But he said that if you were as powerful and as smart as we thought, you would refuse to join with Spike in the group."

Malcolm smiled. This was easier than he thought it would be. He knew Willow and he would make an unstoppable combination. He was even beginning to warm up to the idea of Angelus. He would have to see about that. "Then I accept."

Willow gave Angelus a hug and reached her hand out for Malcolm to join them. The sitting room door flew open and Spike stood in the doorway. "So you're just going to drop me?  For him? I knew you had feelings for my grand-sire and I could deal with that. But him? You think I'm your weak link? You think I'm weaker than he is? Not bloody likely." With that Spike threw two railroad spikes pinning Malcolm to the wall through his hands.

Willow jumped. She had no idea how Spike was going to kill Malcolm, he hadn't said. Angel tightened his hold on her and whispered, "Let him work. He's marvelous at this."

Spike stalked closer to Malcolm. "Thought you would take my witch away from me did you? No one takes her from me. If she needs me to be strong then I'll be strong."

Spike reached into his coat pocket and pulled out another railroad spike and a stake. Malcolm's eyes widened and he now realized he had underestimated the young vampire. With a flick of his wrist, Spike sent the last railroad spike into Malcolm's stomach. He walked until he was eye to eye with Malcolm and staked him in the heart.

Spike saw Willow shaking in Angel's arms and went to comfort her as well. They both stroked her hair and tried to give her comfort like she had comforted them the night she returned their souls.

~~~~

Hannah and Albert went to Willow's town house as soon as they received word that it was over. Hannah had brought the dress that Willow wore when she first came to London. Willow's note said that she was going to return tonight and she wanted to leave in the dress she came in.

Willow gave Hannah and Albert a hug goodbye. It would be hard for her to know that these two kindly people will have been dead over 50 years when she returns. The only thing giving her comfort was that she could see both of them in HER Giles. She saw Hannah's curiosity and intelligence and Albert's looks and kindness. She had asked Spike and Angel to look after them and protect them for as long as they could. They meant a great deal to her.

Spike and Angel followed Willow into the special room where Ethan was being held. The ingredients that were necessary for her time travel spell were all there and waiting.

She turned to Angel, "You will always hold a special place in my heart. I won't say goodbye because I know in my heart that I'll at least talk to you in a few hours." She had told him that he didn't live in the same town that she and Spike did. She whispered in his ear, "Please take care of Spike for me."

Angel tightened his arms around Willow. He didn't want her to go but he took comfort in the fact that he would meet her again in a hundred years. Time was irrelevant for vampires.

Willow bit back a sob as she made her way to Spike. Hoping this wasn't the last time she saw him and determined to be strong if it was. God this hurt as much as losing Tara had.

Spike gently caressed her face, "Don't worry, pet. You'll see me in a few minutes and I'll wait for eternity to see you again."

Willow was very grateful to the fates or her goddess or whoever that had let her find William. She turned to Ethan, "Let's go back."

Ethan gave a huge sigh of relief. He was ready to go back to his time and get as far away from Willow as he could.

Willow cast the circle around herself and Ethan. Taking the knife and cutting her palm and Ethan's, she dripped their blood along with the herbs in the bowl. Looking into Spike's eyes for what she hoped wasn't the last time she began her chant.

There was a shimmering in the air and white lights surrounded her and Ethan and soon they disappeared from Angel and Spike's sight.

~~~~

Ethan opened his eyes and looked around the park. His memories of his life before the spell were fading and being replaced by the events in this timeline. His memories of London and his time with the Ripper were still clear though. Maybe he would write a time travel book. Visions of millions danced in his head. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the vampire stalking him before it was too late.

~~~~

Willow took in the surroundings of her attic/computer room. Well at least that hadn't changed she thought. As she looked around, her memories of her time in Sunnydale were being replaced by the ones that happened in this timeline. Dawn and Anya fading from her memories like they never existed.

She felt cool fingers helping her as she stepped out of her dress. She turned towards him when his arms encircled her waist and familiar fangs gently nipped her neck.

"Why didn't you tell me that we really first met in 1888 London?"

Spike rolled his eyes at her, "Oh I can see it now. When Rupert introduced us in the library that first day I should have said oh no Rupert no need for introductions, I've already met Willow. You see, we met in 1888 London as she was tracking Jack the Ripper."

Willow snorted. "Okay. No need to be snotty about it."

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to wait until you were a senior to claim you as mine and know that eventually Ethan would send you back in time?"

"Want me to do a spell and turn him into a rat now that we're back?"

Spike bent down to give her a lingering kiss, "Mmmm, very tempting. But right now I can think of something I would rather do."

"You always did bring out my dark side."

Spike raised her up to carry her out of the room, "And you always love the fact that I do."

"Willow, hurry up. You're going to miss your favorite part." 

Spike nuzzled her neck and whispered, "Oh I don't know. I think we're just getting to your favorite part."

"Coming, Jessie." Willow yelled down the stairs. With a laugh she kissed Spike, "Well almost coming anyway."

Willow changed into shorts and tee shirt and with Spike made their way down the stairs to where their friends were waiting.

"Angel!" with a cry of delight she ran and jumped in his arms.

With a smile Angel hugged her close and whispered, "Willow anyone would have thought it was over a hundred years since you saw me last."

A voice said behind Willow, "You know if it was anyone else hugging Angel I'd take off this glove and melt their insides."

Willow smiled and turned to her friend, "Gwen. Are you and Angel still giving ulcers to Wolfram and Hart?"

Gwen smiled at her friend Willow. She was the first of Angel's friends to have accepted her. Freak and all. "Yep, just last week we stole an amulet that they have been wanting for years. You should have seen the look on Lilah and Lindsey's face when we took it."

"Come on everyone. Cordelia's show is about to start."

Willow just rolled her eyes at Jessie and looked at her friends. Gwen was nestled in Angel's arms. Buffy was sitting on Xander's lap. Jessie and Amy were next to each other on the floor. Spike pulled her down on his lap. 

They liked to meet at Spike and Willow's to make fun and generally ridicule Cordelia's television show. They never made fun of their friend Cordelia just her goofy show. I mean could you ever see snarky Cordelia as playing a private investigator that used witchcraft and had a vampire as a partner? Spike and Angel liked to make fun of the vampire. Gwen and Buffy like to make fun of the stunts.  She and Amy liked to make fun of the witchcraft and Xander and Jessie make snide comments in general about the show. 


End file.
